Parce que c'est nous
by Maiachan5
Summary: Meaghan s'est toujours arrangée pour être invisible aux yeux de tous, mais cet été, une nouvelle a chamboulé sa vie. Plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant... Parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est elle !
1. Chapitre 1 : Meaghan

**Disclamer : **Ben voilà, comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages et l'histoire de base ne sont pas à moi, sauf le personnage de Meaghan et bien évidemment le sénario que vous allez lire (sinon je n'aurais pas écrit de fic...).

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous allez lire le fruit de mon imagination un peu trop débordante. Le chapitre a été écrit d'un seul trait et relu une bonne dizaine de fois (ce qui ne m'a pas empêcher de laisser des fautes que ma bêta adorée a gentiment corrigée ^^). C'est la première fois que je publie une fic sur Harry Potter alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire (ce n'est pas la première que j'écris, mais l'autre est une en duo avec ma bêta et elle attendra notre bon vouloir pour être publiée ^^) Ah oui, les homophobes peuvent s'abstenir. Euh... sinon je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ^^

Je remercie ma bêta adorée, Camille13 (.net/u/1861314/) pour son enthousiasme et pour avoir eu la gentillesse de m'écouter délirer pendant une semaine et pour avoir corrigé mes fautes et... et la liste est longue !

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous ! ^^

**_Chapitre 1 : Meaghan_**

Je suis assise dans le train pour retourner à Poudlard, pour ma dernière année mais non la moindre. Cet été, une nouvelle de taille a tout chamboulé dans ma vie… Personne n'est au courant, sauf ma meilleure amie. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si quelqu'un d'autre le savait… Tout tourne dans ma tête, se mélange, s'embrouille, mais bizarrement, certaines choses s'expliquent... Je pose mon front sur la vitre, laissant le froid apaiser mon mal de crâne. Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, j'ai pris ma décision. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Mieux vaut tout garder pour moi et rester dans l'ombre. De toute façon, toujours été ce genre de fille studieuse mais discrète, presque invisible. Et toutes les choses qui auraient pu me faire sortir du lot, je me suis toujours empressée de les garder secrètes. Seule ma meilleure amie, encore et toujours, les sait, simplement parce qu'elle a toujours été capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle m'a reproché de faire exprès de passer inaperçue, de me cacher derrière mes vêtements informes, mes cheveux nattés de façon floue et mes lunettes « totalement horribles », d'après ses propres termes. Pourtant après ce qui s'est produit pendant les vacances, elle a été forcée de reconnaitre qu'après tout ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça…

J'attends patiemment depuis un moment dans le compartiment qu'elle revienne. Je me sens seule et j'ai trop de temps pour réfléchir… Mais elle est préfète et elle doit accomplir ses devoirs. Heureusement pour moi, elle sera bientôt de retour. Et à cet instant, comme si Merlin a entendu ma prière, elle ouvre la porte avec son sourire éblouissant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est superbe, comme toujours. Au début de notre scolarité, elle n'avait pas physique des plus avantageux, mais les années l'ont embellie. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombent à présent en boucles soyeuses jusque dans le bas du dos et ses yeux sombres en ont envouté plus d'un. Elle a gardé le caractère bien trempé qu'elle avait quand je l'ai rencontrée, mais elle s'est ouverte petit à petit, me faisant découvrir la facette pleine de douceur qu'elle cache au plus profond d'elle. Et le sourire qu'elle me fait, rempli de joie et de sincérité, je suis presque la seule à le recevoir.

- Meg ! s'écrie-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

- On s'est quittée il y a à peine une heure ! ris-je doucement.

- Et alors ? C'est pas une raison !

Elle s'assied juste en face de moi et alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre à nouveau.

- Pansy ! Meaghan ! On vous cherchait partout ! lance une voix trainante.

J'ai tout de suite reconnu Drago Malefoy (suivi inévitablement de Blaise Zabini), prince incontesté des Serpentards, coqueluche de toutes les filles de Poudlard et secrètement homosexuel. Qui l'eut cru ? Et Pansy, ma meilleure amie, lui sert de couverture alors qu'il mate l'homme de ses rêves. Il n'a pourtant jamais voulu nous dire de qui il s'agit… nous laissant mourir de curiosité.

Là j'imagine déjà vos visages étonnés : elle connait LE mec le plus canon de l'école et LA fille qui fait baver la plupart des garçons mais elle est invisible ? Eh oui, c'est tout un art que l'invisibilité ! En arrivant à Poudlard, je suis vite devenue amie avec Pansy et par son intermédiaire j'ai été amenée à fréquenter Drago. Avec le temps, nous nous sommes liés d'amitié, ainsi qu'avec Blaise. Nous sommes un groupe soudé, même si personne ne se doute de la véritable amitié qu'il y a entre nous. Drago se fait passer pour quelqu'un de froid, d'insensible et de moqueur, alors qu'il est le garçon avec le plus grand cœur que je connaisse. Bon, il a quand même des défauts, mais il n'est pas ce qu'il parait être. Pansy passe pour la fille superficielle et stupide, alors qu'elle est plus intelligente que la plupart de toutes ces greluches qui tournent autour de Drago (c'est-à-dire la plupart des filles de l'école). Blaise est un garçon gentil, attentif et avec un humour décapant, mais les gens ne connaissent pas sa vraie valeur et ils se contentent de voir en lui un Serpentard roublard. Et moi ? Vous le savez déjà, je passe inaperçue, simplement parce que je le veux. En public, notre petit groupe semble être juste basé sur l'intérêt, mais en privé, nous sommes inséparables.

Pourtant, cet été… Non, les garçons n'ont pas été avertis des évènements qui ont tout chamboulé dans ma vie. Cependant je suis certaine que Pansy leur en a touché un mot, juste pour leur dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Il suffit de voir leur regard pour comprendre.

- Je suis ici depuis que le train a démarré pourtant, leur dis-je avec un sourire.

- Meg chérie, tu es à une extrémité du train… On a fouillé tout le reste du train avant d'arriver ici, répond Drago.

Pour une raison qui m'est toujours inconnue, il a la manie de rajouter un « chérie » quasiment à chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à moi.

- Pauvre Dragounet… Si j'avais le temps je te plaindrais ! répondis-je avec ironie.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te prend tant de temps que tu n'en as même pas pour me plaindre ?

- Je réfléchis à la prochaine humiliation publique que je pourrais te faire subir… Concernant tu-sais-quoi, dis-je avec sadisme dans un murmure.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Je vais me gêner peut-être !

C'est un jeu entre nous. Il sait pertinemment bien que jamais je ne le ferai. J'aime trop mon invisibilité et je suis trop campée sur mes principes pour révéler un secret, son homosexualité restera donc bel et bien cachée.

La discussion a donc continué son cours dans la même ambiance jusqu'à ce que…

- Meg, que c'est-il passé pendant les vacances ? demande Blaise.

Je lui lance un pauvre sourire. Je savais que je devrais leur en parler, mais ça n'est pas moins dur pour autant… Et je ne peux pas leur mentir, premièrement parce que Pansy ne me laisserait jamais faire, deuxièmement parce que je suis incapable de leur cacher quoi que ce soit.

- C'est à propos de mes parents…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Encore une année, encore une cérémonie de répartition, encore une incroyable faim qui ne sera pas satisfaite avant un bon moment. Je suis installée à table juste à côté de Pansy, comme toujours, la tête appuyée sur mes mains et je regarde les élèves défiler sans vraiment les voir.

- Meg, arrête de soupirer ! me souffle ma meilleure amie.

- J'ai soupiré ?

- Oui, et assez bruyamment…

Je soupire encore, déclenchant le rire de Pansy. Heureusement, le calvaire prend fin et le vieux fou nous permet enfin de manger. D'après mon adorable meilleure amie, je me suis jetée sur la nourriture comme un ogre. Franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un ogre ? Bon, certes, mes cheveux noirs sont toujours mal coiffés, mais c'est fait exprès. Certes, mes yeux verts sont particulièrement bien cachés derrière mes lunettes, mais c'est fait exprès aussi ! Et puis je ne suis pas si moche que ça… enfin, c'est ce que dit Pansy… Bon, c'est vrai que c'est elle qui vient de me traiter d'ogre…

- Tiens Meg, regarde qui est encore là cette année ! dit ma très chère meilleure amie en regardant à la table des Gryffondors. Regarde ! Il a laissé tomber ses lunettes pour des lentilles. Il est encore plus beau qu'avant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Devinez de qui elle parle ! Harry Potter, le Survivant, prince des Gryffondors, ni plus ni moins.

- Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait !

Elle continue à manger en silence et j'ai cru (ou du moins espéré) qu'elle n'allait pas revenir sur le sujet.

- Tu sais, il ne t'a jamais agressée comme il le fait avec les autres Serpentards.

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Il ne m'a jamais rien fait parce que je suis invisible !

- Prends ça comme tu veux, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense !

Je grommèle un peu pour la forme mais je sais bien qu'une partie de moi adhère à cette conclusion. Heureusement, elle s'est arrêtée là…

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Allez Meg ! Dépêche-toi un peu, sinon on va être en retard en potion !

- Mais j'ai pas fini mes céréales !

- On s'en fout ! T'avais qu'à pas trainer au lit !

Je soupire aussi bruyamment que la veille mais je me lève quand même. Après tout, j'adore le cours de potion, et pas seulement pour la matière… Malheureusement, Pansy est au courant et je sais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à me le rappeler…

Quand nous arrivons, tous les élèves sont déjà là et le professeur Rogue arrive par l'autre bout du couloir.

- On arrive tout juste ! Tu vois bien que j'ai eu raison de te bousculer un peu !

- Oui, je sais, la grande Pansy Parkinson a toujours raison… dis-je comme une litanie pour la taquiner.

- Et regarde, dit-elle en fixant la personne qui fait battre mon cœur, n'est-il pas craquant avec ses cheveux si noirs, son regard pénétrant et…

- Pansy… On dirait que c'est toi qui flashes dessus et pas moi…

Elle rit et entre après moi dans la salle de cours. Comme à mon habitude, je me dirige vers l'arrière de la classe, dans le coin et ma meilleure amie me suit pour se mettre juste à côté de moi.

- Attendez avant de vous installer ! claque la voix du professeur. Aujourd'hui vous allez faire une potion en binôme. C'est moi qui vais former les couples.

Il commence à citer les noms et je frissonne… Il met à chaque fois un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard… Et par malheur…

- Harry Potter et Meaghan Drenis.

Ma traitresse de meilleure amie se met à glousser discrètement à côté de moi… Elle le fait vraiment exprès… D'ailleurs c'est à se demander si Rogue n'est pas au courant lui aussi !

Les couples s'installent silencieusement. On aurait entendu les mouches voler… Bon, d'accord, c'est pareil à chaque cours… Mais ici, la tension et les pulsions meurtrières sont presque palpables. Bon, il y a évidemment des exceptions. Blaise et Granger ne semblent pas prêts à se sauter dessus pour s'entretuer. La petite préfète-en-chef est trop sage pour ça et mon ami a trop le béguin pour elle pour qu'il en soit autrement. Je me souviens encore du jour où il nous l'a annoncé ! Il était tellement gêné que c'en était adorable.

Pansy non plus n'a pas de problème. Elle a été mise en binôme avec Dean Thomas et il est bien connu que depuis les dernières années, quasiment toute la gente masculine de Poudlard bave devant elle. Et apparemment Thomas ne fait pas exception.

Drago quand à lui est presque rouge tomate… ainsi que Weasley… C'est de l'inconscience que de les mettre ensemble… Je jette un coup d'œil à Pansy et lui montre le binôme explosif. C'est un jeu entre nous pendant le cours de potion que nous faisons de temps à autre. L'une de nous montre un groupe ou une personne dont elle pense que le chaudron va exploser avant la fin de l'heure. Et le pari est lancé. Celle qui désigne parie que le chaudron explosera et l'autre l'inverse. Celle qui perd doit faire ce que l'autre lui demande. A ma grande chance, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup plus d'intuition que ma meilleure amie et je n'ai que rarement perdu. Que pourrais-je lui demander cette fois-ci ? Embrasser Crabbe ? Hum… non, déjà fait…

Je me sors cependant vite de mes pensées pour me tourner vers mon coéquipier. Potter ne semble pas spécialement heureux de me voir, mais il n'a pas l'air antipathique non plus, il a presque l'air indifférent… Nous nous mettons finalement au travail. Je sais qu'il n'est pas spécialement doué, je prendre donc le soin de diriger les opérations. Il ne semble d'ailleurs pas m'en vouloir.

Soudain, alors que je coupe tranquillement des racines, je sens un souffle dans ma nuque qui me fait frissonner. C'est avec l'art de l'habitude que je réussis à ne rien montrer du trouble qui m'habite, mais c'est dur… Finalement, le professeur Rogue, qui s'est penché par-dessus mon épaule pour voir ce que je faisais, se redresse et murmure :

- Très bien mademoiselle Drenis.

Comme toujours, sa voix déclenche en moi une chaleur et mes mains deviennent moites. Mais je me contrôle rapidement. Cela fait maintenant un an que je suis consciente d'avoir le béguin pour le sombre professeur de potion, même si je suis dans l'incapacité de dire quand exactement cela a commencé. Pansy a mis exactement cinq minutes à me faire avouer et les garçons à peine dix… Ils ont essayé de me convaincre un nombre incalculable de fois de tenter quelque chose, mais je sais que c'est peine perdue. Vous voyez une élève sortir avec un professeur ?

Quand je relève enfin les yeux, je croise le regard de ma meilleure amie qui me sourit l'air de dire « je le savais ! ».

Avec l'aide de Potter, je finis rapidement la potion et c'est lui qui va la déposer tandis que je nettoie la table.

- Merci, me dit-il quand il revient.

- De rien… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me remercies…

- Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu une potion aussi bien faite. Avec n'importe quel autre Serpentard, on se serait entretué.

Et il me sourit gentiment au moment où la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours. C'est à cet instant que je réalise mon malheur : le chaudron de Weasley et Drago n'a pas explosé ! Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que Pansy ne mette pas en œuvre l'opération relooking de début d'année comme elle a l'habitude de le faire à chaque rentrée… sinon je ne vais pas survivre à la tornade Pansy…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le malheur s'est abattu à nouveau sur moi dans la soirée, comme je l'avais prévu… Pansy a bel et bien mis en place son opération relooking et elle avait bien l'intention de me la faire subir… J'ai protesté pour la forme, mais je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas refuser… après tout, c'était uniquement ma faute. Et dans un sens, je crois que j'en avais peut-être un peu envie… Quelle fille n'a pas envie d'être un peu jolie de temps à autre ? J'avais envie pour une fois de ressembler vraiment à une fille, de ne plus être celle dont personne ne connait l'existence, le rat de bibliothèque juste bonne à prêter un devoir ou un cours… J'ai aussi envie de voir si je peux plaire, si je peux _lui_ plaire. Ce n'est pas un crime, si ?

Je me rends donc ce lendemain dans la grande salle habillée avec un uniforme à ma taille (pour changer) dont la jupe a été légèrement raccourcie par les bons soins de mon amie pour, selon ses dires, dévoiler mes superbes jambes. J'ai les cheveux lâchés et ils me tombent jusque dans le bas du dos. Pansy a soigneusement cassé mes lunettes en deux avant de planquer un morceau elle-même et d'en confier un autre à Drago pour être bien certaine que je n'irai pas les rechercher. Je me retrouve donc avec des lentilles qui ne cachent désormais plus rien de mes yeux. Et en plus de tout cela, j'ai été obligée de me laisser maquiller…

Je vous laisse imaginer le choc que ça crée dans la grande salle quand j'entre, cernée par Drago, Blaise et Pansy…

- Meg chérie, tu as vu ? Tout le monde te regarde !

- Merci Dragounet, j'avais pas remarqué, répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Le Dragounet en question ne peut pas s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace à l'entente du fabuleux surnom que je viens de lui donner. Mais après tout, il l'a bien cherché !

Pansy me tire légèrement par le bras. Je dois avouer que je suis légèrement tétanisée… Je n'ai décidément pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention… Pourtant, et je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment, j'ai réussi à atteindre la table des Serpentards sans trop de soucis. Mais sentir tous les regards se poser sur moi me met mal à l'aise…

- Je crois qu'un certain jeune homme aux yeux verts te regarde, me susurre Pansy alors que je mets une cuillère de céréales en bouche.

- Et ? dis-je après avoir avalé.

- Et aussi quelqu'un de plus mûr.

- QUOI ?

- Oui, continue à crier aussi fort et c'est sûr que tu ne vas pas être discrète du tout…

Je bougonne en me servant mes céréales ce qui fait rire mes trois amis. Evidemment... En plus de ne pas être discrète à cause de ce fichu pari, il faut qu'ils se moquent de moi…

- Je suis mal aimée ! dis-je en reniflant faussement.

- Qui aime bien châtie bien !

J'aurais dû m'en douter… Ils trouvent toujours quelque chose pour me contrarier… mais c'est pour ça que je les aime !

Tout doucement autour de nous, les conversations reprennent même si des regards se portent continuellement sur moi. Je n'aime pas ça… J'ai toujours eu horreur du regard des autres. Les gens vous jugent uniquement sur votre apparence, comme si on pouvait tout apprendre sur les gens rien qu'en détaillant leur manière de s'habiller ! Il faut du temps et de la patience, et c'est bien plus qu'un simple coup d'œil ! D'ailleurs, beaucoup sont surpris de me voir ainsi (pour ceux qui me connaissent) et même parfois de me voir tout court (pour ceux qui ignoraient mon existence).

Au fond de moi, je sens monter en flèche une envie de leur prouver que je vaux quelque chose, que je suis aussi douée, aussi forte, aussi intelligente, aussi jolie qu'eux et que toutes ces pimbêches qui courent après mes amis. Je sais que j'en suis capable, je le sens au fond de moi. J'ai envie de leur prouver qu'ils se sont tous trompés sur moi depuis le départ, d'être la vraie Meaghan, celle qui a attendri la Pansy sauvage, celle qui a brisé les barrières de Drago, celle qui a vu derrière la façade de sarcasmes de Blaise, cette fille que je suis au fond et qui était restée cachée simplement par peur du regard des autres.

Je relève doucement la tête de mon bol et je promène un regard sur la salle. Je ne sais pas ce que les autres voient dans mon regard, mais nombreux sont ceux qui détournent le regard. Quand je passe sur la table des Gryffondors, mes yeux rencontrent ceux d'Harry Potter. J'y vois d'abord de la surprise, puis une sorte d'admiration (que je ne comprends pas) qui me rend pourtant fière.

Il ne sait rien, il ne peut pas être au courant, mes parents me l'ont certifié… Pourtant, il y a des moments où je me demande s'il ne sait pas…

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Vous refaites les mêmes binômes que la dernière fois et pas de discussions ! Cette fois, vous ferez une potion de force. Vous avez deux heures.

La voix de mon professeur préféré (ça ne sert à rien de le nier) claqua à travers la classe. Je me dirige lentement mais sûrement vers la table à laquelle j'étais installée avec le _Survivant_ (comme ils s'amusent tous à l'appeler) et je dépose silencieusement mes affaires. Il me rejoint immédiatement et me fait un sourire. Je l'observe discrètement… Il a l'air heureux… Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est en binôme avec moi ou si c'est pour une autre raison, mais je me plais à croire à ma première hypothèse et je lui souris à mon tour.

Nous nous mettons consciencieusement à la préparation de notre potion. Tout ce passe encore mieux que la fois précédente, nous agissons en symbiose, comme si nous avions toujours travaillé ensemble. Les facilités que nous avons à nous adapter au travail de l'autre m'étonne, même si je me doute des raisons… Mais lui ne semble même pas les remarquer… _Ca ne m'étonne même pas !_ Je souris à cette pensée.

- J'aime bien ton nouveau style ! me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je rougis légèrement en lui répondant un « merci » discret.

- Il a dû te falloir beaucoup de courage pour oser faire ça ! Je suis impressionné ! continue-t-il en vérifiant que notre professeur ne regardait pas dans notre direction. Je sais pas si j'aurais osé…

- Ben… C'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai décidé, dis-je en un murmure en surveillant et la potion et le professeur Rogue, et je continue en voyant son regard interrogateur. C'est une longue histoire ! Et puis ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger de changer de style, tu l'as fait aussi !

- Ben si, un peu… Je n'aime pas tous ces regards sur moi… Non, en fait je déteste ça !

Il rit doucement et je sens une joie indescriptible m'envahir. Il rit _avec moi _!

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça…

_Moi non, plus… Après tout je suis une Serpentard et tu ne sais pas ce que je sais…_

- … mais j'ai bizarrement confiance en toi... Et…

Je lui fais discrètement signe de se taire et il m'obéit sans rechigner. Notre professeur fait comme à son habitude le tour de la classe et il s'approche dangereusement de nous (du moins _dangereusement_ pour les points des Gryffondors !). Je retourne à la découpe de mes racines tandis qu'Harry (ou devrais-je dire Potter ?) tourne lentement dans le chaudron, comme indiqué dans la marche à suivre. Comme la fois précédente, et comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs, je sens dans ma nuque le souffle chaud que je reconnaitrais entre tous. J'ai l'impression qu'il reste bien plus longtemps que d'habitude et je sais que s'il ne part pas bien vite je vais me mettre à frissonner…

- Vous avez les yeux de votre mère… chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

C'est tellement discret que je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir entendu. Mais je me retourne quand même brusquement, parce qu'il a quand même chuchoté à mon oreille, ça je ne l'ai pas rêvé ! Je croise alors le regard noir profond qui me fait vibrer depuis trop longtemps déjà et je lis dans ses yeux que j'ai bien entendu… Alors il saurait ? Mais c'est… impossible ! Non ?

- Drenis, coupez vos racines plus fines et Potter ! un peu de douceur ! Ce n'est pas des œufs à battre en neige que vous avez dans votre chaudron !

Une esquive. Il sait quelque chose, il voulait que je sache qu'il sait, mais il veut soit me faire mariner dans mon jus, soit s'arranger pour que les doutes potentiels soient dissipés… N'importe quoi… Si ça se trouve il ne sait rien ! Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas possible qu'il sache. A part mes amis que j'ai mis au courant, mes parents et Dumbledore, personne ne peut avoir connaissance de tout cela… A moins que… Non ! Je deviens paranoïaque !

- Ca va ? souffle la voix douce de mon partenaire.

- Oui… Vas-y termine ce que tu disais…

_Et change-moi les idées en même temps ! Pitié !_

- Euh… Ah oui ! Je disais que j'avais bizarrement confiance en toi… Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Pourtant je suis à Serpentard.

- Je sais, mais tu sembles différente…

- Pourtant je peux te jurer que j'y ai bien ma place.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais… tu es différente de toutes les personnes que je connais.

- Justement, tu devrais plus te méfier de moi…

- Non, au contraire. J'ai l'impression, même si je ne te connais pas, qu'on se ressemble… Non, c'est pas grave, oublie ! Tu dois me prendre pour un fou !

_Si tu savais…_

- Ne te tracasse pas, j'ai déjà vu pire !

Il me fait ce sourire, celui qu'il dédie à ses amis, ce sourire qui réchauffe les cœurs, ce sourire que j'ai toujours rêvé qu'il me fasse sans jamais savoir pourquoi… jusqu'à cet été. Je suis heureuse, oui heureuse ! Je lui souris à mon tour, je suis tout simplement heureuse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu un moment comme celui-ci depuis toujours…

Mais le temps nous rattrape et brise ce moment de complicité qui s'était créé… La voix de notre professeur nous rappelle que la fin de l'heure approche et il demande qu'on lui apporte un échantillon de potion. Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Je m'avance rapidement et je mêle à la foule qui se précipite pour être plus vite sorti. J'évite à tout prix de croiser le regard de Severus Rogue, et je retourne à ma place pour récupérer mes affaires. Harry a terminé de ranger la table.

- Merci, me dit-il comme la dernière fois.

- De rien… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose la dernière fois ! rit-il.

- Tu vas me répondre exactement la même chose ? je lui demande en souriant aussi.

- Pas vraiment. Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir fait passer un des plus agréables cours de potions depuis que je suis ici.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais je suis interrompue par Granger qui arrive avec Weasley. Ils me lancent tous les deux un drôle de regard, entre le reproche et la suspicion. Je m'en vais donc avant de me faire agresser mais je prends quand même la peine de faire un sourire à Harry avant de me retourner.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? Elle te drague ou quoi ?

Merci Weasley, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Mais même si je sais que c'est faux, que les Gryffondors ont toujours détesté les Serpentards, mais je ne peux pas empêcher de sentir mon cœur se serrer. En quelques mots, il a réussi à entacher le bon moment que j'ai passé. Et si Harry croyait ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit ?

- Meaghan, ça va ?

- Drago…

Toute cette histoire me prend la tête, je sens que je m'éparpille. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien gérer, que tout échappe à mon contrôle… Rogue qui semble savoir des choses, Harry qui semble m'apprécier, Weasley qui gâche tout, et moi… Moi qui suis perdue…

Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les arrêter… Un peu plus d'un mois déjà que je suis face à une réalité qui chamboule toute ma vie, il fallait bien que je craque à un moment ou à un autre… La réalité fait mal…

Drago me prend doucement dans ses bras et me berce comme une enfant, comme à chaque fois que j'ai un _gros chagrin_ (comme il se plait à dire avec une voix enfantine pour me faire rire). Il est comme un grand frère pour moi… ce grand frère que j'ai sans avoir…

- Alors Malefoy, on prend ce que les autres rejettent ?

Weasley, encore… Pourquoi faut-il que juste après potion on ait divination (je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait l'erreur de garder cette option…) et que ce soit avec les Gryffondors ? Et sans Pansy et Blaise (qui eux ont été assez intelligents pour arrêter) ?

- Le jour où tu réussiras à faire des phrases avec un sens, tu me préviendras Weasmoche, répond laconiquement Drago.

Il s'inquiète pour moi, je le sais, et il n'aime pas se battre avec les Gryffondors… Encore une partie du masque du méchant petit Malefoy qu'il n'aime pas du tout…

- Harry n'a pas voulu de cette fille et elle vient se faire consoler par toi. Pathétique !

Non ! Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas osé ! Je sens Drago se tendre contre moi alors que je n'ose même pas lever la tête de son torse.

- Espèce de sal con ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille de Meaghan ! Tu ne la connais même pas ! Elle veut cent fois mieux que toi et elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire une chose pareille contrairement à certains qui n'hésite pas à lécher les bottes des autres pour se faire une place dans la société !

- Tu parles de toi Malefoy ?

Si Weasley tenait un temps soit peu à sa vie, il se serait tu… Je sens Drago me lâcher et je le vois se diriger trop rapidement vers le rouquin. Il y a trois choses qui mettent mon meilleur ami en colère : Harry, qu'on s'en prenne à ses meilleurs amis et _ça_… Weasley risque de passer un sal quart d'heure…

- Ron, tais-toi ! claque une voix.

J'aurais reconnu sa voix entre mille, Harry… Drago s'est immédiatement arrêté et le rouquin semble stupéfait.

- Je n'ai rien dit tantôt parce que j'ai cru que tu plaisantais, mais là tu dépasses les bornes ! Elle ne m'a pas dragué ! On a fait la potion, on a discuté et j'ai passé un meilleur cours de potion que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! Et pour ta gouverne, c'est moi qui ai engagé la conversation, alors des deux, ce serait plus vite moi qui l'aurait dragué, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Alors arrête de parler de ce que tu ne sais pas !

Il lance un regard noir à son meilleur ami puis s'approche de moi. Les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues mais je suis surtout stupéfaite. Il passe gentiment sa main sur mon visage et efface mes pleurs avec une douceur incroyable.

- Ca va Meaghan ?

Tant de douceur dans sa voix… Je pleure à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'est la joie qui prime sur les autres émotions. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je pleurerais de joie !

Se méprenant sur mes yeux embués, il me prend dans ses bras, comme Drago quelques minutes plus tôt. J'ai l'impression que sa seule présence efface toutes mes peines, j'ai l'impression d'être… entière ?

- Harry ! s'étrangle presque son meilleur ami. C'est une Serpentard !

- Et alors ? répondit-il.

Cette fois Weasley va vraiment finir par s'étouffer… Harry s'écarte de moi et me fais un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Je crois que je vais arrêter de choquer Ron pour l'instant, me murmure-t-il. Je suis désolé que mon meilleur ami soit aussi étroit d'esprit.

Il finit par faire demi-tour et entraine derrière lui son meilleur ami qui semble totalement sous le choc… Comme le mien d'ailleurs… Drago est debout au milieu du couloir avec sur le visage un air ahuri qui ne lui est pas du tout habituel. C'est mon rire qui le fait sortir de sa torpeur.

- Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé… me dit-il alors que nous prenons le chemin de notre cours. Cette scène était complètement irréelle…

- Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Surtout ton air de poisson rouge après !

Il me donne un coup de coude qui ne fait que redoubler mon rire.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Je ris encore un peu, puis le silence fait son apparition petit à petit. Je crois qu'il est autant plongé dans ses pensées que moi. Il a raison, cette scène est complètement irréelle mais elle me met du baume au cœur. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher ce sourire que je devine niais de mon visage.

- Tu crois qu'il t'aurait défendue si une scène pareille s'était produite les années précédentes ? me demande soudain Drago.

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois…

- Il t'a carrément prise dans ses bras ! C'est fou !

- Je pense que ça se serait produit de la même manière les autres années si ça avait eu lieu. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais j'en suis convaincue… Je me suis sentie tellement bien dans ses bras !

- Je suis jaloux… murmure-t-il.

Je crois qu'il l'a dit sans réfléchir et surtout qu'il croyait que je ne l'entendrais pas. Oh mon dieu ! Ca explique pas mal de choses !

- Drago Lucius Malefoy ! je m'écrie en lui prenant le bras. Je crois qu'on va avoir une grande discussion ce soir !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai enc… Non ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai parlé tout haut !

- C'est pas grave mon chou, tu te feras juste cuisiner ce soir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ce soir, notre réunion au sommet a pour thème : _le cœur de Drago _!

Je suis fière de mon annonce. Je n'ai mis ni Pansy ni Blaise au courant et ils tombent des nues en apprenant la nouvelle. Quant à Drago, il a enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Nous sommes tous les quatre installés dans le dortoir des garçons d'où nous avons gentiment expulsé les autres résidents. Mais bon, ils ont l'habitude depuis le temps !

- Comment ça ? demande Pansy.

- Figure-toi que j'ai découvert de qui Drago était amoureux !

- Non ? Et comment tu l'as su ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mise au courant plus tôt ?

- Pour l'effet de surprise ! Et je l'ai su tout à l'heure entre le cours de potion et celui de divination…

Je leur raconte alors l'histoire de long en large. Ils semblent eux aussi surpris de l'attitude d'Harry (comment pourrais-je l'appeler autrement ? C'est tout simplement impossible, encore plus maintenant qu'avant) alors qu'à moi, elle semble presque normale… Puis ils rient devant la gaffe de Drago.

- Alors comme ça, tu flashes sur Potter ?

Le jeune Malefoy grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et déclencha le rire de ses amis.

- Drago, tu connais le dicton : _qui ne dit mot consent _?

- Vous m'énervez… Et j'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux de Potter !

- Non, c'est vrai, tu as dit que tu étais jaloux après que Meaghan ait dit qu'elle était bien dans ses bras, ricane Blaise.

- Mais ce n'e…

- Non, bien sûr, tu aurais voulu être dans les bras de Meg et tu es hétéro, et moi je suis Maïa l'abeille ! le coupe Pansy

- Maïa l'abeille ?

- Un truc moldu, laisse tomber.

Drago remonte ses jambes contre son torse et les entoure de ses bras. Il a l'air d'un petit garçon comme ça. Il est tout simplement adorable !

- Bon, j'avoue, je suis amoureux de lui… Vous êtes contents ?

Sa voix n'est pas sarcastique, elle est surtout triste.

- Et comble du bonheur, il ne m'aimera jamais…

C'est du Drago tout craché… Il n'en sait strictement rien et il y a quelque chose que je sais, et dont je n'ai encore jamais parlé, qui pourrait le rendre heureux. Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour lui sortir mon argument choc, une douleur atroce me transperce le crâne et…

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Harry

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! C'est super motivant ! ^^  
Pour ce qui est du couple que je vais faire, ben... ça devient plus clair dans ce chapitre, de même que pour la relation entre Harry et Meaghan. Et pour répondre à Midna-88, je suis vraiment contente que tu accroches à ma fic, même si je trouve que Meaghan est plus le personnage principal qu'Harry.

Merci aussi à ma bêta préférée qui a le courage de lire tous mes délires et de corriger mes fautes grosses comme des maisons ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! ^^

**_Chapitre 2 : Harry_**

Pourquoi je réagis comme ça avec elle ? Je ne comprends pas… Ron m'a bassiné pendant des heures à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, mais il n'y a rien à dire… Cette fille me fait me sentir bizarre. Quand je lui ai dit, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre et il m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux d'elle. Je lui ai répondu que non et j'en suis convaincu. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle et je ne le serai jamais. C'est autre chose… Son sourire me rend heureux, ses larmes me brisent le cœur. Et ces temps-ci, elle semble plus sûre d'elle… Je l'ai trouvée changée depuis la rentrée… Oui, je la regarde depuis longtemps, de loin. Elle m'a toujours captivé, mais elle semblait si discrète, si lointaine que je craignais de lui faire peur en allant lui parler. Je n'avais pas non plus envie que mes intentions soient mal interprétées… En plus elle est à Serpentard !

Le cours de potion de la semaine dernière m'a rendu vraiment heureux. Non seulement, j'ai réussi ma potion, mais en plus je travaillais avec _elle_. Oh, et son entrée dans la Grande Salle le lendemain ! Elle était tout simplement magnifique ! Je l'admire pour avoir su faire ça. Elle qui était restée invisible si longtemps… Elle m'impressionne !

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que pendant ces quelques instants où nous avons dfiscuté, que ceux où je l'ai serrée dans mes bras.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, même si je savais à l'avance que Ron allait m'en vouloir d'avoir fait ça. Je ne vais pas me cacher derrière des excuses du type : « _C'était pour éviter que Ron se fasse démolir par Malefoy_ » parce que ce serait faux. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était faire cesser _ses_ larmes que j'ai ressenties comme un poignard en plein cœur. Il fallait que je la protège, c'était presque comme si mon corps avait décidé à ma place.

- Harry ?

- Oui 'Mione ?

- Ma meilleure amie s'assied à côté de moi et me lance ce regard scrutateur dont elle seule a le secret.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tantôt ?

Il n'y a aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste un besoin de savoir. Si elle savait à quel point je lui suis reconnaissant pour cette ouverture d'esprit dont elle fait toujours preuve ! Comme la fois où je lui ai avoué que j'étais homo. Ron est tout simplement tombé dans les pommes, mais Hermione m'a presque félicité. Ou encore la fois où je lui ai avoué de qui je suis amoureux… Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en doutait depuis longtemps et m'a donné sa bénédiction. Ca, je n'ai pas encore osé le dire à Ron…

Je lui explique donc les évènements que notre meilleur ami lui a visiblement racontés. Elle m'écoute attentivement sans faire la moindre remarque et attend patiemment la fin de mon histoire. Je lui raconte tout, même ce sentiment étrange que j'éprouve à l'égard de Meaghan depuis… depuis que je la connais en fait, et dont je ne lui avais jamais parlé.

- C'est vraiment étrange… Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?

- Hermione, je te jure que ce n'est pas ça. Je suis amoureux, je sais ce que c'est. Elle a quelque chose de spécial… C'est difficile à exp…

Une douleur fulgurante dans ma cicatrice me coupe le souffle. Ma vision se brouille déjà. Je commence à voir des images, à entendre ce qu_'il_ entend. Mon monde a disparu au profit de cette horreur sans nom. _Il _est furieux. Sa dernière tentative est visiblement tombée à l'eau. _Il_ se venge. Du sang, de l'horreur, des cris. Plus les cris augmentent, plus il y a de sang plus _sa_ bonne humeur revient. Le pire est que je ressens aussi cette joie malsaine à voir tous ces gens souffrir. J'ai mal, si mal…

Soudain, je sens une douce chaleur à côté de moi et j'ai l'impression de me détacher légèrement de la scène. Mais ce n'est qu'un répit de courte durée. La douleur et l'horreur reviennent à la charge tandis que cet espèce de mégalomane prend son pied, encore et toujours, en torturant et en tuant. Si je n'étais pas dans _sa_ tête, je vomirais à coup sûr !

Tout à coup la douceur, la chaleur reviennent… Mais, comment ? Pourquoi ? Je vois la scène comme si j'étais loin, je ne ressens plus l'horreur et la douleur, et comble du bonheur, je n'entends plus les cris ! J'ai l'impression d'être un spectateur derrière un écran de cinéma. J'ai enfin la possibilité de ne plus regarder ce qu'il y a sous mes yeux. Je tourne alors la tête vers la source de tout cela.

Je comprends alors tout… L'évidence était pourtant sous mes yeux depuis le début, j'aurais pu deviner plus tôt. Un sourire éclaire mon visage.

Quand je reprends connaissance, je me redresse d'un mouvement brusque. Il ne me faut qu'un coup d'œil pour voir que je suis à l'infirmerie. Ma crise a dû être plus forte que les autres fois pour qu'ils m'aient emmené ici. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me tracasser.

Je tourne la tête et je la vois, comme dans _ma vision_. Elle aussi s'est redressée. Quand je croise son regard, je sais qu'elle est au courant. Elle a deviné que j'avais compris… On se saute presque dans les bras.

- Meaghan.

Je murmure son prénom dans son oreille, comme une litanie. Tout a maintenant un sens puisqu'elle est auprès de moi.

- Désolé de vous déranger dans cette étreinte émouvante, mais si on pouvait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ça m'arrangerait !

Ron… Il a toujours ce besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Bon, j'avoue qu'à sa place, je ferais pareil. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider, Meaghan a aussi son mot à dire. Je me sépare à regret d'elle et je plante mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant son accord. Je m'étonne moi-même de la facilité que j'ai à pouvoir comprendre ses émotions quand je vois son regard me dire « oui, vas-y ». Je me tourne alors vers mon meilleur ami. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il y a pas mal de monde dans l'infirmerie. Hermione est juste à côté de Ron. C'est normal qu'elle soit là puisqu'elle était là quand la _crise_ a commencé. Mais il y a aussi Parkinson, Zabini et… Malefoy. Etrangement, il a le même air que ce matin quand Meaghan pleurait, il a l'air inquiet (comme les deux autres d'ailleurs). Peut-être qu'il est amoureux d'elle…

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Il y a des questions en suspend qu'il faut éclairer au plus vite avant qu'un certain rouquin de ma connaissance ne pique encore une crise de nerf.

- Malefoy, si tu pouvais te barrer, ça nous arrangerait ! rétorque mon meilleur ami.

Evidemment, il faut toujours que Ron interprète mal mes longs regards appuyés… Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à lui dire que j'en pince pour le prince des Serpentards… Ca lui évitera de penser que je veux qu'il s'en aille alors que je pense exactement l'inverse…

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de partir, dit gentiment Meaghan, ils sont déjà au courant.

- Je crois pas que je t'ai demandé ton avis ! claque Ron.

- Ron, je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ma sœur !

Eh ben voilà… La bombe est lâchée… Et à voir Ron, c'est-à-dire par terre et sans connaissance, j'aurais peut-être dû dire ça avec plus de diplomatie… Et puis tant pis ! Il n'avait pas à agresser tout le monde comme ça !

Bizarrement, quand je regarde Hermione, elle me fixe avec un sourire sur le visage qui signifie « je le savais ! ». Heureusement, elle répond directement à ma question muette. Elle est affreusement gentille ma 'Mione !

- Vous avez les mêmes yeux, des portes sur votre âme. Quand vous êtes l'un à côté de l'autre, ça semble tellement évident ! Et si personne n'a rien remarqué jusqu'ici, c'est parce que Meaghan – je peux t'appeler Meaghan ?(celle-ci approuve d'un hochement de tête) – s'est arrangée pour être invisible jusqu'à la semaine passée.

Je tourne alors vers elle et je la regarde attentivement. Hermione a raison (comme toujours), et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui a été l'élément déclencheur. Mais Meaghan n'est pas seulement ma sœur, je le sens au fond de moi… Elle est une partie de moi, la deuxième moitié d'un tout, la partie manquante qui a laissé un vide en moi pendant si longtemps.

- Vous n'êtes pas seulement frères et sœurs, ajoute Parkinson. Vous êtes jumeaux.

Elle ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. De toute façon, nous n'aurions pas pu être dans la même année si nous n'avions pas été jumeaux, c'est techniquement impossible.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? demande alors ma meilleure amie.

Ce n'est pas ma jumelle (j'aime ce mot, c'est douce musique à mes oreilles, un écho si joyeux dans mon cœur) qui lui répond mais Malefoy. La conversation se passe sans nous. J'écoute et je suis sûr qu'elle aussi, mais nous sommes trop concentrés à lire en l'autre à travers le regard pour répondre.

- Les Potter ont eu des jumeaux et pas seulement un fils. Mais le jour de l'attaque où ils ont été tués, Meg n'était pas là, elle était chez son parrain, ce qui fait que Vous-Savez-Qui n'a jamais été au courant de son existence. Dumbledore a confié Potter à ses moldus et Meg à des amis à lui qui l'ont adoptée. Ils lui ont toujours caché toute l'histoire jusqu'à cet été. Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, ils lui ont tout raconté. Personne n'a été mis au courant, sauf nous trois et maintenant toi et la belette. Et ça doit rester secret, pour la sécurité de Meg !

Je devine le regard noir de Malefoy envers Hermione. Et elle, elle doit lui sourire avec ce calme qui lui est devenu habituel ces derniers temps. Mais avant même qu'elle le dise, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien.

Soudain, je n'écoute plus la conversation. La main de Meaghan fait le trajet jusqu'à ma joue. Ses yeux sont embués. Je sais, je sens son besoin d'être rassurée. Elle a peur que je la rejette, je le lis dans ses yeux. Mais jamais je ne l'abandonnerai ! Elle est ma moitié, celle qui m'a manqué toute ma vie. Maintenant que je l'ai trouvée, je ne la laisserai plus partir et je la protégerai coute que coute !

Je l'attire contre moi. Ma petite sœur… Moi qui ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, d'avoir une famille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais la conversation des autres ne nous intéresse plus.

- Potter ! la voix de Malefoy m'interpelle et me sort de mes pensées. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, sinon je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi !

Son ton est menaçant. Si je ne m'étais pas déjà juré que jamais je ne la ferai souffrir, j'aurais eu peur.

- Rien que la voir triste équivaut à un poignard en plein cœur, lui dis-je tout en caressant les cheveux de Meaghan. Il me serait impossible de lui faire du mal. Comment peut-on vouloir faire du mal à un ange ?

- Je ne suis pas un ange… murmure-t-elle dans mon cou.

- Si ! Tu es mon ange, ma moitié, ma sœur. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi.

- Tu as très bien réussi jusqu'ici, me répond-elle du tac au tac.

- Non, jusqu'ici, je survivais. Maintenant que tu es là, je me sens enfin entier.

Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre moi et je la sens sourire dans mon cou.

- Moi aussi, chuchote-t-elle.

Notre conversation s'est faite en murmurant. Elle ne concerne que nous, les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

Je regarde ensuite Malefoy. Pour la première fois, je le vois avec sur le visage un vrai sourire qui m'est destiné, pas ce sourire mesquin et sarcastique qu'il me réserve habituellement. Il semble apprécier ma réponse à sa menace de me trucider si je fais du mal à ma sœur. Je ne l'en aime que plus… Il a l'air de tenir énormément à Meaghan…

C'est à cet instant que Ron reprend ses esprits. Il a l'air complètement sous le choc. Il nous regarde fixement, ma sœur et moi, en cherchant à trouver l'erreur. Mais je sais déjà que, même s'il a du mal à l'accepter, il sera forcé d'admettre la vérité.

- Harry… dit-il d'une voix suppliante. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

- Ca ne servirait à rien de mentir Ron et tu le sais…

- Je… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher…

Il part lentement vers la sortie. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui remettra les idées en place… du moins j'espère. Mais j'ai confiance, il n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien !

- Potter, je peux savoir comment tu l'as appris ? demande soudainement Zabini alors que Ron vient à peine de franchir la porte.

- Ben…

Je les regarde tous tour à tour. Puis-je vraiment leur faire confiance ? Leur confier ses visions qui m'assaillent ? Leur confier l'horreur de la situation ?

Quand mon regard se pose sur ma jumelle que je serre toujours dans mes bras, la réponse me saute aux yeux. Comment pourrais-je ne pas leur faire confiance alors qu'elle les considère comme ses meilleurs amis ?

- Ce que je vais vous révéler doit rester entre nous. Très peu de personnes sont au courant et j'espère bien que ça restera ainsi.

Je m'arrête le temps de les laisser approuver d'un hochement de tête.

- J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance parce que Meaghan le fait.

- Qui te dit qu'elle a bon goût en matière d'ami ? demande Malefoy.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- C'est bancal comme réflexion, Potter.

- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité. Je n'ai jamais pu vous détester aucun des trois. Même si vous êtes souvent odieux avec moi, même si je fais croire le contraire à tout le monde. Je ne dis pas que je serais capable de vous sauter au cou à chaque détour de couloir, mais j'ai un minimum d'estime pour vous et je suis certain que c'est parce que Meaghan vous considère comme des amis proches.

Ah ben là, on peut dire qu'ils sont étonnés les petits serpents. Ma jumelle qui a relevé la tête en entendant mon « discours » se met à rire devant leur air de poisson sorti de l'eau. C'est vrai que c'est assez hilarant.

- Bon, pour répondre à ta première question Malefoy, ça a été pour moi comme une évidence…

- Ca ne m'explique pas c…

- Attends, j'y arrive. Je suis relié à Voldemort (frisson de la part des trois Serpentards, ma sœur par contre ne réagit même pas) et quand il ressent des émotions vraiment fortes, je vois à travers ses yeux et je ressens ses émotions. Il parait que quand ça arrive, je me tords dans tous les sens et je crie. Mais même si je ne suis jamais vu, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je le vois tuer des gens, je ressens sa joie de voir les gens se tordre de douleur. Puis il est heureux, plus j'ai envie de vomir… C'est pire encore pour moi que de souffrir moi-même… Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai eu soudain le pouvoir de me détacher de tout ça. Je n'entendais plus les cris, je me réjouissais plus des horreurs que j'avais sous les yeux et je pouvais même ne plus voir. Quand j'ai regardé autour de moi, elle était là. J'ai _senti_ qu'elle était comme une partie de moi, la partie qu'il me manquait pour être enfin entier. Et j'ai compris…

Ils m'écoutent tous dans un silence religieux. Mais c'est ma sœur que je regarde. C'est elle qui compte à cet instant précis. Quand je termine ma tirade, un long silence tombe sur la pièce. Je décide finalement de le briser, juste pour elle.

- Tu ressembles à maman.

Elle semble étonnée de ce que je lui dis, alors je précise un peu mes propos.

- J'ai beaucoup de photos de papa et maman qu'Hagrid, Sirius et Remus m'ont données. Tu es son portrait craché, mais tu as les cheveux de papa. Moi je ressemble à papa avec les yeux de maman.

Le sourire qu'elle me fait est si lumineux qui serait capable de faire fondre le pôle nord.

La conversation reprend, se fait plus légère. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. De ses matières préférées, des miennes, de nos passe-temps,… Les autres nous regardent en silence et je leur en suis reconnaissant.

Mais le temps nous rattrape et nous sommes toujours dans l'infirmerie qui n'est pas mon lieu de prédilection.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs, suggère Hermione. Demain nous avons une après-midi libre, on pourrait se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande, non ?

- Pourquoi « nous » ? demande Parkinson.

- Parce que nous sommes les meilleurs amis respectifs d'Harry et Meaghan. Ca serait bien qu'on apprenne aussi à se connaitre puisqu'on va être amenés à se fréquenter, non ?

Hermione, tu es merveilleuse ! Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas totalement désintéressé de sa part… J'ai remarqué quelques regards appuyés en direction de Zabini… Regards de plus en plus fréquents…

- Je propose qu'on s'appelle tous par nos prénoms, non ? risque Meaghan.

- C'est une bonne idée ! dis-je.

Ma petite sœur (bon, d'accord, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est né en premier… mais on s'en fout, non ?) a raison. Quoique je suis tellement heureux pour le moment que je l'aurais tout autant approuvée si elle avait proposé qu'on danse nu sous le Saule Cogneur… Enfin peut-être pas…

Je ne sais pas si l'idée réjouit tout le monde mais en tout cas, ils approuvent. Nous sortons alors de l'infirmerie et empruntons une série de couloirs tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. Normal à cette heure de la soirée, non ? Puis vient l'heure de se séparer. Je n'ai pas envie, je voudrais pouvoir rester auprès de Meaghan que je tiens par la main depuis que nous marchons. Au regard qu'elle me lance, je sais qu'elle pense la même chose.

Je la prends à nouveau dans mes bras. Je sais d'ors et déjà que je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de cette étreinte fraternelle… Puis je chuchote à son oreille.

- Le mot de passe des Gryffondors est _Sincérité_. Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas ou que tu as simplement envie de me voir, n'hésite pas.

_- Farces et Malices_, comme ça toi aussi tu pourras me rendre visite.

Je pose un baiser sur son front et lui sourit.

- Bonne nuit petite sœur !

- Bonne nuit grand frère !

Je la regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir, entourée de ses amis. Malefoy… Non, Drago (puisque je peux l'appeler ainsi, autant en profiter !), passe un bras autour de ses épaules et poser un baiser sur sa tête. Même si je ressens un pincement au cœur, je souris. S'il l'aime elle, je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux. Si elle n'était pas ma sœur, je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle…

Hermione me prend par le bras et me tire à sa suite.

- C'est bizarre que vous ne vous rendiez compte de ça que maintenant, me dit-elle après un long silence.

- Elle était si discrète que je craignais toujours de lui faire peur si je venais lui parler… Mais je l'ai toujours observée à distance.

- Tu es heureux ?

- Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été !

Je suis sincère, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, même si l'homme que j'aime aime ma sœur et non pas moi.

- Drago n'est pas amoureux d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que je vois sur ton visage que c'est à ça que tu penses !

- Même pas vrai !

- Menteur !

- …

- …

- Bon, peut-être… Mais tu as bien vu sa façon de la regarder et de la prendre dans ses bras !

- Il agit comme toi avec elle, en grand frère.

Je hausse les épaules. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je suis convaincu que j'ai raison… Et ce ne serait même pas le cas, pour qu'il soit amoureux de moi, il faudrait déjà qu'il soit homo et qu'elles sont les chances que le prince des Serpentards le soit ? D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, il n'est plus avec Park-Pansy ? Elle qui est toujours accrochée à son bras en temps normal…

Je dis bonne nuit à Hermione puis je monte me coucher. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je m'endors immédiatement, avec certitude de ne plus être seul qui a fait taire toutes mes peurs.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'ai l'impression que la nuit a été courte, pourtant je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi ! Je me suis réveillé tôt pour une fois. Ca doit être l'impatience de revoir Meaghan ! Ma _jumelle _! Merlin, que ce mot sonne bien ! Je bondis littéralement hors de mon lit et je me précipite dans la salle de bain. Je me dépêche de prendre ma douche et de m'habiller. Quand j'en ressors, je remarque que Neville se réveille à peine et que les autres dorment toujours à poings fermés… Je crois que je suis vraiment _très _matinal… Rempli d'un peu trop de vitalité, je saute sur le lit de Ron en riant. J'avoue, c'est très puéril, mais je suis tellement heureux que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Debout Ronnie !

Bon, je le reconnais aussi, lui crier dans les oreilles n'est pas beaucoup plus intelligent, en plus de ne pas être très sympa… Je crois que j'ai réveillé tout le monde là… Oh et puis tant pis ! Il faudra bien qu'ils se lèvent aussi !

Oh tient, Ron bouge… Mouais… Il se retourne dans son lit et rabat les couvertures sur sa tête… Pas vraiment un signe de réveil imminent… Tant pis !

Je me lève de son lit où je me suis gentiment affalé pour tenter de le réveiller et je sors de la chambre.

- Salut Harry !

Hermione se tient devant moi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je t'aime 'Mione ! dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut autant d'enthousiasme ? me répond-t-elle une fois que je la laisse respirer.

Bon, d'accord, ma réaction était peut-être un peu excessive, mais je suis tellement heureux et elle semble me comprendre (elle est du moins au courant, ce qui n'est pas rien vu que cette histoire est un secret). Alors je me suis un peu laissé aller à ma joie… certes… Heureusement, elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir et elle rit avec moi quand je lui raconte. N'est-elle pas géniale ma meilleure amie ?

Finalement, je l'entraine à ma suite dans vers la Grande Salle. Je suis vraiment _très_ impatient de voir ma sœur !

Bon, j'avoue… je suis un peu déçu en entrant de voir qu'elle n'est pas encore là… Mais c'est vrai à sept heures trente, alors qu'on n'a pas cours avant huit heures trente, il n'y a pas grand monde… Je dirais même qu'il n'y a personne…

Je m'assieds donc tranquillement devant Hermione. Manque de bol, je n'ai pas fait attention et je suis dos à la porte… Mais bon, je ne vais pas faire tout le tour de la table et aller m'asseoir à côté de ma meilleure amie alors que nous sommes les seuls Gryffondors dans la salle… Résultat, je me retourne toutes les trente secondes pour vérifier qu'_elle_ n'arrive pas. Je sais, c'est un peu pitoyable dit comme ça… Ca fait d'ailleurs rire Hermione (encore)… J'ai vraiment l'air si idiot que ça ? C'est vrai que regarder vers la porte avec la bouche grande ouverte et la cuillère de céréales à deux centimètres de la bouche (d'ailleurs j'ai failli une ou deux fois m'en mettre partout), ce n'est pas de la plus grande élégance…

- 'Mione…

- Oui, Harry ?

- Je suis en plein désespoir…

- Je vois ça.

- Tu ne pourrais pas compatir ?

- On est ici depuis même pas dix minutes…

- Mais j'ai envie de la voir !

Nouvel éclat de rire. Bon, d'accord, j'ai l'air d'un gamin. Mais est-ce ma faute si j'ai envie de voir ma sœur ?

- Tu as vraiment tant envie de me voir que ça ?

Elle a à peine le temps de commencer sa phrase que je me lève d'un bond (et ma cuillère atterrit violement dans mon bol avec un grand SPLOUTCH). Je m'extirpe tout aussi vite du banc sur lequel j'étais assis, je soulève son poids plume et je la fais tourner. Ses yeux brillent, elle aussi a l'air heureuse de me voir. Sa seule présence me donne envie de sourire niaisement.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que tu ne devais pas te tracasser ! dit une voix dans mon dos quand je repose Meaghan par terre.

Pansy (c'est étrange de l'appeler par son prénom…) se tient près de nous avec aux lèvres un sourire que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Pour une fois, elle a simplement l'air d'une jeune fille et elle est loin la garce qui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux Gryffondors. D'un seul coup, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tous les mecs de l'école lui courent après, et surtout pourquoi Meaghan l'apprécie tant.

Je lance à ma sœur un regard interrogateur. Elle regarde ses pieds et a l'air un peu gênée.

- Ben en fait… J'avais peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve...

- Elle m'a réveillée il y a au moins une heure…

Drago vient de faire son apparition à côté de Pansy et il sourit à Meg qui est en train de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Et j'ai été le dernier éveillé, continue-t-il. Il a fallu qu'on réfrène ses ardeurs sinon elle serait dans la salle depuis bien plus longtemps. Mais elle était intenable.

- C'est pas ma faute si j'avais envie de voir Harry !

Tiens, elle aussi elle est douée pour la moue enfantine ! Elle est vraiment trop adorable comme ça ! Et voilà, je deviens complètement gaga de ma petite sœur ! Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Avec ses deux couettes, ses bras croisés et sa moue d'enfant, on ne peut qu'avoir envie de la prendre dans ses bras ! Ah… Ma sœur est un ange !

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Drago

Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Alors au programme cette fois-ci : débats intérieurs et machiavélisme !

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et n'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser d'autres ! ^^

Merci encore à ma bêta préférée sans qui ce chapitre serait une longue série de fautes en tout genre... ^^

Bonne lecture !

**_Chapitre 3 : Drago_**

Voilà maintenant trois semaines que ça dure. Harry et Meaghan sont collés en permanence l'un à l'autre. Même dans les salles communes ! Pas que ça me dérange, mais ça change… Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, ça m'arrange même un peu. J'aime bien voir Harry plus souvent, le voir me sourire, discuter avec lui comme des gens civilisés. Mais son attention est principalement tournée vers Meg. Je l'adore, je vous assure, elle et Pansy sont les sœurs que je n'ai jamais eues (même si Pansy est plutôt la grande sœur et la jumelle du Survivant la petite sœur qu'on protège), mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'Harry ne me verra jamais comme moi je le vois…

Bon, Drago, arrête avec ton mélodrame, ça ne t'avance strictement à rien ! Ces trois semaines ont quand même été riches en rebondissements. D'abord, les réactions des différentes maisons quand elles ont vu Harry et Meaghan se balader main dans la main à travers toute l'école. Tout le monde est persuadé qu'ils sortent ensemble… C'est assez amusant, surtout que les deux concernés ne l'avaient même pas remarqué… Ils faisaient ça en toute innocence, simplement comme deux enfants. Quand on le leur a fait remarqué, ils ont tous les deux haussé les épaules et ils ont continué comme si on ne leur avait rien dit.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit où tout a été dévoilé, nous nous retrouvons tous régulièrement dans la Salle sur Demande pour faire connaissance, comme l'avait suggéré Hermione. Merlin, si j'avais su qu'un jour j'appellerais Miss-Je-Sais-Tout par son prénom… J'ai d'ailleurs découvert qu'elle pouvait être bien plus que ça et qu'elle avait l'esprit plus ouvert que je ne le pensais. J'ai aussi remarqué les regards appuyés qu'elle avait pour Blaise, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas en reste. Ce n'est, à mon avis, qu'une question de jours avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble… Pansy la trouve aussi tout à fait fantastique et je sens qu'avec Meaghan, elles ne vont pas tarder à former un nouveau Trio de choc.

Et puis il y a Weasm-Ron (ça par contre, j'ai du mal à m'y habituer…). Les deux premières semaines, on ne l'a pas vu, ou alors de loin. Et puis il est apparu au début de la semaine passée. Le choc : il tenait ma cousine par la main ! Enfin… cousine éloignée… Mais ça ne change rien au fait que Luna est tout à fait adorable, malgré son côté un peu folle. Meaghan s'est d'ailleurs encore moquée de moi en disant que j'avais une tête de poisson rouge… Faudra d'ailleurs que je trouve quelque chose pour me venger… Oui, je sais, c'est désespéré, elle a toujours été plus forte que moi dans ce domaine, mais ça fait du bien d'espérer !

Bon, j'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui, Ron et Luna… Harry et Meaghan ne se sont pas opposés au fait que ma cousine soit au courant. Si j'ai bien tout suivi, elle a déjà participé à certaines de leurs aventures… Par contre, j'ai été heureux de voir la tête du rouquin quand il a compris que sa copine était un membre de ma famille ! Bref, apparemment, il s'est fait à l'idée de fréquenter des Serpentards, que son meilleur ami avait une sœur jumelle et que sa petite amie connaisse son pire ennemi, même s'il lui a fallu du temps. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y arrive tout court, alors je dois avouer que je suis épaté ! Et en fin de comptes, il n'est pas si désagréable que ça… Bon, il ne sera jamais mon meilleur ami (ça c'est le rôle de Blaise), mais il m'est bien plus sympathique qu'avant.

Je me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je viens de vérifier que mes cheveux étaient toujours à leur place et que je m'étais habillé correctement. Mes amis trouvaient au début que j'en faisais trop, puis ils se sont habitués… Mais j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera jamais assez, qu'Harry sera toujours trop bien pour moi. Qui suis-je pour égaler le Survivant ? Enfin bref, il vaut mieux que je me dépêche. Je dois rejoindre toute la petite bande pour passé la soirée ensemble. J'appréhende un peu… J'ai envie d'y aller, de voir Meaghan et Harry sourire comme jamais, de voir leurs yeux s'illuminer rien qu'à la présence de l'autre, mais en même temps, je suis étranger à ce bonheur… Je ne serai jamais vraiment le frère de Meg et je ne ferai jamais partie de la vie d'Harry comme je le voudrais. Je ne suis que l'ami… Et même si je ne laisserais ma place pour rien au monde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus.

Quand je descends dans la salle commune, Pansy est assise avec un livre dans un des divans, Meaghan est perchée sur une table et balance ses jambes dans le vide pour ne pas trop montrer son impatience. Mais le pire, c'est Blaise… Il trépigne littéralement ! Je crois que ce soir, il y aura un nouveau couple à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs il me saute presque dessus et c'est lui qui me traine à travers toute l'école pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande. Les Gryffondors sont déjà là, ainsi que ma cousine. Blaise serre la main des garçons puis fait la bise aux filles. Je suis certain que son monde se limite désormais à Hermione.

Pansy a rejoint Luna et Ron et ils semblent en grande conversation sur je-ne-sais-quoi. Je dois avouer que ça ne m'intéresse pas trop… Quant à notre Meg nationale, elle a sauté au cou de son frère (qu'elle a pourtant vu plus de la moitié de la journée) et elle parle avec animation avec lui.

Dans tout ce petit monde, là, dans l'immédiat, je me sens un peu exclu… Je n'ai pas envie de déranger mon meilleur ami en pleine séance de drague (d'ailleurs je me ferais tuer si je le faisais, et que serait le monde sans moi ?), pas plus que je n'ai envie de discuter de la nouvelle théorie de ma cousine sur un-phénomène-plus-qu'étrange-dont-je-n'ai-pas-compris-un-traitre-mot. Reste les jumeaux… Mais quand je les regarde, ils semblent si bien tous les deux, je ne pourrais qu'être un intrus…

Je m'installe alors dans un fauteuil et je les observe tous longuement avant de me plonger dans mes pensées. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je rumine dans mon coin avant que quelqu'un ne me sorte de mes songes. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris… C'est Harry…

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il me demande ça gentiment, mais je suis encore un peu sous le choc de le voir si près de moi, de le voir s'intéresser à moi (je n'ose pas me dire qu'il s'inquiète, ça me donnerait de faux espoirs), et dans ces cas-là, je réagis toujours de la même manière…

- Le Saint Potter fait sa bonne action de la journée ?

… je redeviens le parfait petit Malefoy sarcastique sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- On n'a plus assez de sa petite troupe de fans ni ses petits moldus auprès de qui se faire vénérer ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, ni pourquoi je parle ainsi de sa famille. Je sais que c'est complètement idiot, débile, puérile,… Mais les mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. J'aime ce mec à en mourir et la seule chose que je suis capable de faire, c'est de l'insulter quand il semble remarquer que j'existe autrement que comme l'ennemi parfait ! Je suis tout simplement pitoyable… La surprise et la peur ont décidément un effet déplorable sur moi, surtout combinées…

Il suffit de voir le regard noir et glacial qu'il me lance à l'instant même pour comprendre que j'ai bel et bien fait une erreur… et le regard de Meg… Est-ce qu'on peut gâcher une amitié vieille de six ans rien que par une malheureuse phrase ? Je prie de tout mon cœur tous les dieux connus pour que ça ne soit pas le cas… Je vois dans leurs yeux à tous les deux la douleur, la colère et… la déception…

- J'ai honte pour toi Drago, dit Meaghan d'une voix sèche. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et que les gens sont parfois loin de l'opinion qu'on s'en fait. Et là tu fais quoi ? Tu parles comme si tu savais tout ! Et tu as vu le ton sur lequel tu l'as dit ? Je croyais qu'avec ce que tu avais vécu chez toi tu saurais ! Tu me déçois… Je croyais que tu avais un meilleur fond que ça !

Qu'est-ce que mon enfance avec mon horrible père vient faire dans cette histoire (parce que je suis certain que c'est de cela dont elle parle) ? Pourquoi me rappelle-t-elle ces souvenirs noirs et chargés de désespoir ? Soudain la lumière se fait dans mon esprit : je me souviens d'une conversation à voix basse dont j'ai surpris quelques mots la semaine dernière et je recoupe avec mon enfance malheureuse : et si Harry n'avait pas eu cette enfance dorée et choyée que j'ai toujours cru qu'il avait eue ?

Et merde… Je pense que j'ai fait une boulette encore plus grosse que ce que je ne croyais… J'ai peut-être même franchi une limite de trop… Il suffit de voir le visage catastrophé d'Hermione et de Ron… Et la peine sur celui d'Harry…

- Je… je… Désolé…

Je crois que j'ai à peine murmuré… Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment je suis sorti de la salle, ni comment j'ai atterri au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? Juste parce qu'il a pris la peine de me demander si ça allait. Pourquoi il suffit qu'il me parle pour que je me mette dans des états pareils ?

- Meaghan est triste tu sais…

Je sursaute et je porte la main à mon cœur. Harry se tient juste à côté de moi et je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver !

- Non mais ça va pas de faire une peur pareille aux gens ?

Bien joué Drago ! Agresse-le encore un peu plus, ça va arranger les choses ! Idiot…

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je croyais que tu m'avais entendu arriver.

Et en plus il s'excuse… Merlin, pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec aussi parfait ? Jamais je ne serai à la hauteur, tout Malefoy que je suis…

- Tu avais à peine franchi la porte qu'elle se mettait à pleurer, continue-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Elle tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais… Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi elle faisait référence, mais apparemment, elle pense qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Elle s'en veut.

Merlin… Et voilà que je la fais pleurer en plus ! Drago Malefoy, tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin fini !

- C'est moi qui m'en veux… Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Meaghan a tout à fait raison, pour tout… Elle a toujours l'art de me faire voir la vérité en face, même si ça fait un peu mal…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne parle jamais de mon enfance chez les Dursley, simplement parce que je préfère l'oublier. Peu de personnes sont au courant que je n'ai pas eu la vie en or que tout le monde imagine. J'étais l'équivalent d'un elfe de maison chez eux. J'ai vécu des années dans un placard à balais et maintenant, ils font tout simplement comme si je n'existais pas (ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas plus mal). Je ne souhaite une enfance pareille à personne. Meg a juste voulu me protéger parce que je lui ai tout raconté. Mais tu ne savais pas, ce n'étais pas ta faute.

Il garde ensuite le silence quelques instants, les yeux plongés dans les étoiles, me laissant le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il vient de me raconter. Alors j'ai fait les bonnes déductions... Ca doit être pour ça qu'il est si humble, si gentil, si attentif aux autres, si… parfait… Comme quoi chacun réagit différemment aux épreuves de la vie. Regardez-moi : je suis né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche aux yeux de tous. Mais dans l'ombre, mon père me battait et essayait de m'inculquer les valeurs du parfait petit mangemort. Pas très glorieux le résultat : me voilà parfait prince des Serpentards juste capable de faire pleurer sa meilleure amie.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Il lâche enfin les étoiles du regard et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

- Parce que tu comptes énormément pour Meaghan et je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi. Si tu peux effacer la tristesse qu'elle ressent à l'idée d'avoir dit ces choses, alors je suis prêt à pardonner tout ce que tu pourras dire. Elle s'en veut de t'avoir blessé au point de te faire partir.

C'est Meg tout cracher de croire que je me suis enfui à cause de ses paroles. Mais l'adorable petite Meaghan est incapable de vraiment dire des paroles blessantes à une personne qu'elle aime.

- Je suis parti à cause de ma culpabilité, pas à cause de ce qu'elle a dit. Je m'en veux de vous avoir blessés tous les deux…

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de se sentir coupable, me dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Quoique je n'ai pas à faire le malin, je suis exactement pareil ! D'ailleurs moi aussi je me sens coupable… J'ai été très en colère quand tu m'as dit… ce que tu as dit… Et Meaghan a ressenti ma colère et c'est à cause de ça qu'elle a réagit.

- Ta colère ?

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air étonné, parce qu'il se met à rire. Est-ce que je dois être vexé ? En voyant son sourire enfantin, je sais déjà que je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir.

- On est lié, très lié… Et depuis qu'on se fréquente tous les jours, c'est encore pire. Tu n'as jamais remarqué des moments où Meg était très triste ou très en colère sans raison ? Ou bien particulièrement heureuse ?

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est parce que je ressentais moi-même ces émotions de manière très forte. Et maintenant, on les ressent tous les deux encore plus forts. C'est un peu déstabilisant, mais on s'y habitue, et je suis sûr qu'avec le temps on arrivera à se contrôler. Mais le fait est qu'elle s'est mise en colère à cause de moi.

Oulà… Ce lien entre jumeaux est encore plus compliqué que ce que je ne pensais ! Déjà cette histoire avec les visions et Voldemort, je vois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre... Mais là ça devient encore pire… Pourquoi il a fallu que je sois ami avec Meg et que je tombe amoureux d'Harry ? Je n'aurais pas pu choisir la facilité et être amoureux de… je sais pas moi, n'importe qui ! Mouais… J'avoue, Harry est parfait et Meg est tellement adorable qu'on ne peut pas ne pas l'aimer.

- Encore une fois, c'est moi qui suis désolé, dis-je. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… D'abord parce que ça ne me regarde pas. Ensuite parce que je n'en savais rien. Et surtout parce que je savais que c'était une chose à ne pas dire, même si je ne savais pas à quel point…

Je regarde à mon tour les étoiles. C'est beaucoup plus facile de parler de ce genre de choses sans regarder son interlocuteur. C'est lâche, mais je suis un Serpentard après tout... et qui dit serpent dit ruse et non pas courage…

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'enfance aussi belle que tout le monde le dit ou que ce que je montre. Mon père me battait, ma mère a toujours été aussi aimante avec moi qu'un bloc de pierre et ils veulent tous les deux que je sois le parfait petit Malefoy que je montre en public et que je devienne un mangemort dès que je serai sorti de Poudlard. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Meg, Pansy et Blaise à mon arrivée ici, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu… Alors je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux de toi, ou du moins de l'image que j'avais de toi… Et tout à l'heure tu m'as sorti de mes songes par surprise. Le tout mélangé, j'ai réagi de manière défensive et automatique… Je suis désolé…

Je viens de lui ouvrir une partie de mon âme, cette partie de ma vie que trois personnes seulement connaissent, les trois seuls en qui j'ai confiance. Mais je lui dois bien ça, après son aveu et la bourde que j'ai faite tout à l'heure. Il ne dit rien et le silence s'installe, un silence qui nous fait du bien à tous les deux.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter de s'excuser tous les deux à tout bout de champ. On va aller retrouver Meg avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement folle.

Et il me sourit, de ce sourire qu'il réserve à ses amis et à Meg, ce sourire qui m'a fait comprendre, il y a presque deux ans de cela, que j'étais totalement, inévitablement et irrémédiablement amoureux de lui…

Le retour jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande se fait dans le silence alors que je suis toujours en train de m'extasier mentalement pour le sourire qu'il m'a dédié. _C'est vraiment pitoyable un gars amoureux…_

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte, je me souviens d'un détail.

- Tu as souvent des visions sur… Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Il se fige brusquement et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui poser la question… Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Et puis, je ne suis plus à une bourde près, si ?

Mais quand il tourne la tête vers moi, il n'a pas l'air en colère (c'est déjà ça), mais surtout perturbé.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- C'est… C'est à cause de ce que tu as dit sur Meg et sur vos humeurs respectives… Et puis, avec ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois semaines… Je me demandais si les fois où Meg dormait très mal, celles où elle s'évanouissait sans raison, ses cauchemars et ses maux de tête étaient liés à tes… _visions_.

Il me regarde avec un air légèrement étonné.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit… dit-il doucement.

Drago ou comment mettre les pieds dans le plat… Franchement, pourquoi Meaghan cherche toujours à ne pas tracasser les gens ? Ca m'éviterait de faire des bourdes à tout bout de champs ! Maintenant il allait se sentir coupable, à tous les coups… Ils ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien !

- Tu sais comment elle est, elle n'avait probablement pas envie que tu te prennes la tête pour ça. Et puis ça n'a jamais été aussi fort que la dernière fois et à chaque fois nous étions là. Il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé de grave.

Je ne suis pas spécialement doué pour consoler les gens… Enfin, c'est ce que je crois… Bon, j'avoue, avec Meg, ça me semble facile, avec Pansy et Blaise aussi, mais pas avec Harry… C'est pas facile d'être rassurant avec un mec alors qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de loucher sur ses lèvres en permanence !

Il rit en assistant à ma pitoyable tentative… Enfin, c'est déjà ça de gagné, non ?

- Ca m'arrive depuis la quatrième année et plus encore depuis que Voldemort est vraiment revenu. Heureusement, ce n'est quand même pas trop souvent et très rarement aussi fort que cette fois-ci. Mais c'est toujours aussi désagréable, dit-il dans une grimace. Tu sais si elle _les_ voyait aussi ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. En tout cas, elle ne nous en a jamais rien dit. Et puis elle ne s'est évanouie qu'une ou deux fois, le reste du temps c'était des maux de têtes ou des cauchemars dont elle ne se souvenait pas en se réveillant.

Je pense sincèrement ce que je dis. Meaghan n'est pas douée pour les secrets, elle n'aurait pas pu nous cacher ça aussi longtemps. La preuve : elle n'a pas résisté plus de dix minutes pour nous avouer de qui elle était amoureuse. D'ailleurs je me demande si elle a mis Harry au courant…

En fin de compte, il semble quand même un peu soulagé, comme quoi je ne suis peut-être pas si nul que ça… Il me remercie et me fait un sourire reconnaissant, puis il pousse la porte. Directement, la tornade qui lui sert de sœur me saute dessus et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

- Dray, je suis désolée…

Je la serre contre moi. Je sais que par ce simple geste elle comprend que je ne lui en veux pas. Pas question que je me fonde en excuses devant tous ces Gryffondors. Devant Harry c'est différent… Je suis tellement amoureux de lui que je suis déjà affreusement stupide en toutes circonstances, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Mais je murmure quand même dans l'oreille de Meg que c'est moi qui suis désolé. Elle se dégage ensuite de mes bras et je suis content de voir qu'elle sourit.

- Je préfère de loin Dray à Dragounet, ça fait moins niais !

**OoOoOoOoO**

- DRAGOUNEEEEEET !

C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter une amie pareille ? En plus, depuis qu'elle a décidé de sortir de l'ombre, Meaghan ne se gène plus pour montrer son affection à tout bout de champs… Résultat, elle vient de me sauter au cou au plein milieu du couloir… Moi qui croyais qu'elle était avec Harry !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Meg chérie, mais là tu m'étrangles !

Elle descend donc gentiment de son perchoir (c'est-à-dire moi) et me regarde avec cet air angélique qui cache (à mon humble avis) un mauvais coup.

- Il y a un truc dont j'aimerais bien te parler depuis un bout de temps, mais j'ai passé mon temps à oublier ou à être interrompue. Donc, rendez-vous dans dix minutes dans ta chambre, je vais chercher les autres !

- Attends, c'est pas à moi que tu es sensé dire un truc ?

- Je préfère qu'il y ait des témoins. Comme ça, de un tu ne me tueras pas…

- Merlin, tu me fais peur…

- … et de deux ils pourront donner leur avis.

Et voilà, elle me plante là sans plus d'explications… Elle est frustrante quand elle s'y met… Bon, vu qu'elle a disparu à la vitesse de l'éclair, je n'ai plus qu'à retourner dans mon dortoir et à attendre.

C'est amusant de la voir comme ça, si pleine de vie en permanence. Elle a toujours été comme ça, mais je trouvais ça tellement dommage qu'elle reste dans l'ombre. Le monde ne peut que mieux se porter avec une Meaghan pleine de vie ! Si je n'avais pas été homo, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Quoique d'un côté, je suis tombé amoureux de frère jumeau… C'est un peu pareil, non ?

En tout Meg en a mis plein la vue à tout le monde. Pas mal de garçons bavent devant elle et n'hésiteraient pas à lui mettre le grappin dessus s'ils ne croyaient pas qu'elle sort avec Harry. Et évidemment toutes les filles sont jalouses : non seulement, elle fréquente le prince des Serpentards mais en plus elle sort avec celui des Gryffondors ! Pire que tout, elle est jolie et plus douée que la plupart des élèves (surtout que maintenant elle se donne à fond).

Je rentre tranquillement dans ma chambre et je m'assieds sur mon lit. Je n'ai (heureusement pour mes nerfs) pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'ils réapparaissent tous les trois. Rien qu'en regardant l'expression de leurs visages, je sais qu'ils sont tous au courant… Génial, ils vont être tous contre moi…

Blaise s'installe face à moi et me fait ce sourire narquois dont il a le secret. Mais c'est Meg qui prend la parole.

- Dray, tu sais que je suis très liée avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Il m'a raconté la discussion que vous avez eue l'autre jour, tu sais, à propos de ses visions.

Nouveau hochement de tête, même si je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir.

- Et bien, figure-toi que je ne capte pas uniquement ses visions, mais aussi certains de ses rêves.

Comment ça _certains rêves _? Je dois avoir l'air bizarre (je ressemble probablement encore à un poisson rouge…) parce que mes amis se mettent tous les trois à rire.

- Je me suis posée pas mal de questions la première fois que c'est arrivé… Les autres fois aussi mais depuis que je sais que je suis la jumelle d'Harry, pas mal de choses se sont expliquées.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus claire ?

Elle affiche un sourire malicieux qui ne me dit rien qui vaille…

- J'ai fait des rêves pas très catholiques sur toi, et plus d'une fois depuis presque deux ans. Et Merlin sait que même si tu es craquant, tu n'es pas vraiment mon type !

Echec total de la connexion mentale. Arrêt brutal du système. HS.

Il me faut bien cinq minutes pour me reprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible ! Harry, le Survivant, l'espoir de toute la nation sorcière, ne peut pas être gay et encore moins fantasmer sur moi ! C'est impossible ! Et puis rien ne me dit qu'elle me dit la vérité…

En fait si… Meaghan ne me mentirait jamais sur une chose pareille… Mais ça n'empêche que c'est impossible et qu'elle peut se tromper, non ?

- Meg, tu sais que je t'adore, dis-je après un long silence. Tu sais aussi que j'aime ton frère, mais je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs…

- Ne me crois pas si ça t'arrange, mais je sais que j'ai raison ! Et crois-moi, d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est plus qu'une simple attirance ou lubie passagère. Maintenant, tu prends ça comme tu veux !

Là-dessus, elle me fait un clin d'œil que je ne sais comment interpréter et elle s'en va. Pansy et Blaise restent et me regardent attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? me demande mon amie.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! réplique Blaise. Tu comptes tenter ta chance avec Harry, oui ou non ?

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de le mentionner… Pendant que je discutais joyeusement avec Harry pas plus tard que la semaine passée, Blaise s'est déclaré et Hermione lui a sauté au cou. Je ne vous dis pas le choc quand je les ai vu se rouler la pelle du siècle… Mais depuis, mon meilleur ami est sur un nuage et il veut que ce soit pareil pour tout le monde...

- Avec ce que Meaghan a dit, il n'y a plus de doutes à se faire !

Traduction : il veut que je fonce dans le tas.

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire Blaise, merci !

Je me lève pour sortir. Je préfère ne pas discuter de ça avec lui tant qu'il a ses _envies de sauver le monde_, parce qu'on risque de ne pas être d'accord.

- Dray…

Pansy me retient par le bras. Elle a l'air particulièrement sérieuse, ce qui pas vraiment bon signe parce que dans ces cas-là elle a toujours raison…

- Qu'est-ce que tu perds à le lui dire ? Finalement, continue-t-elle sans me laisser répondre, pour le moment tu n'es rien pour lui. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez des amis de longue date ou autre. Il est juste le frère d'une de tes meilleures amies, et vous ne le savez tous les deux que depuis peu, donc ça ne change rien à votre _relation_. Et puis Harry n'est pas du style à se moquer de toi-même s'il ne veut pas sortir avec toi. Il te dira ça en douceur. Et même si je me trompais, tu es un ami de sa sœur et rien que par considération pour elle, il ne se moquera pas de toi.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Que voulez-vous que je réponde à un truc pareil ? Bien sûr qu'elle a raison, mais ça n'empêche que je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, le courage n'est pas ma qualité principale. J'ai peur ! Peur qu'il me rejette, peur de continuer à l'aimer quand même, peur de voir du mépris dans ses yeux, peur d'y voir du dégout…

Je sors de la pièce en vitesse. Je ne veux pas lui répondre. Et puis, pour dire quoi ? De toute façon, il est l'heure de faire ma ronde en temps que préfet…

J'essaie de chasser mes pensées pour me concentrer sur ma tâche, mais c'est peine perdue… J'ai à peine traversé trois couloirs que je suis déjà en train d'envisager toutes les possibilités (ou du moins toutes celles que je vois).

1 – Je ne dis rien et je reste à dépérir en le voyant être heureux

2 – Je ne dis rien mais Harry vient m'avouer qu'il m'aime

3 – Je lui avoue que je suis attiré par lui et il me rit au nez

4 – Je lui avoue que je suis attiré par lui et il m'envoie gentiment balader

5 – Je lui avoue que je suis attiré par lui, il rougit et m'avoue que lui aussi

6 – Je lui avoue que je suis attiré par lui et il m'embrasse passionnément

La première et la quatrième sont _très _probables. La deuxième et dernière sont utopiques. Et la troisième et la cinquième ne ressemblent pas vraiment à Harry… Pansy a raison, il n'est pas du genre à se moquer des gens pour leurs sentiments. Et même si c'est particulièrement mignon dans mes fantasmes, je ne crois pas que ce soit son style de rougir comme une fille…

BAM !

Et voilà, avec ma chance, je viens de percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet ! Ou comment être particulièrement doué… Mais non, je ne suis pas ironique ! Quelle idée…

Mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas du rouge sur les vêtements de l'inconscient qui a osé me bousculer ?

- Vingt points en moins pour… HARRY ?

Je m'étrangle presque en remarquant qui j'ai en face de moi. Si ce n'est pas avoir la poisse… C'est pas franchement pratique de se prendre quelqu'un de plein fouet quand on est amoureux de lui parce qu'après le choc vient inévitablement le rougissement très mal placé… Surtout quand la personne en question vous fait un sourire aussi éclatant. Quand il a cette expression sur le visage, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession tellement il est craquant ! Merlin, voilà que je vire Poufsouffle…

- Désolé Drago, je ne t'avais pas vu…

Et un coup de poignard en plein cœur, un ! Je sais, c'est idiot… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit ni ne me verra jamais… Triste destin que le mien…

- … j'étais plongé dans mes pensées…

A quelle fille pensais-tu Harry ? Brune, rousse ou blonde ? Provocante ou discrète ? Intelligente ou un peu idiote ? Sage ou délurée ?

- … elle a débarqué et elle m'a envoyé lui cherché un truc à la cuisine et…

Serais-tu déjà avec ? Comment ais-je pu manquer ça ?

- … tu la connais ! Un véritable goinfre quand elle s'y met ! Bref, je…

Je la connais ? Non, c'est pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas pu manquer ça ?

- … me retrouve coursier pour Meg…

Meg ? Oh mince, je suis encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais… Où y a-t-il un mur ? Que je me tape la tête dessus…

- Ca va Drago ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

Non, j'ai cru que tu avais une copine et j'ai failli en faire une syncope mais…

- Tout va bien ! Ne te tracasse pas ! Mais tu as de la chance que ce soit moi sinon tu aurais eu des points en moins et une retenue pour non respect du couvre-feu.

- Tu as bien failli me les retirer d'ailleurs.

Il sourit encore en disant ça. Merlin, que j'aime son sourire !

- Je prends mon rôle très à cœur !

- Tu vas donc me retirer des points ?

- Non, toi c'est différent !

Drago, tu viens de dire quoi là ? Non, mais tu es suicidaire ou quoi ?

- Moi, c'est différent ? Vraiment ?

Il me sourit bizarrement… Il est toujours aussi abominablement craquant que d'habitude… Et Merlin, son regard ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait un regard si envoutant ? Et surtout pourquoi faut-il qu'il me fasse autant d'effet ? Je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rougir. Il ne manquerait plus que je ne me trahisse encore un peu plus !

Mais que… ? C'est quoi cette lueur qui vient de passer dans ses yeux ? Si je ne savais pas qui il était, j'aurais presque pu croire que c'était du… désir ? Mais il est Harry Potter, le Survivant, il ne peut _pas_ être homo !

- Et… mais ?

Remarquez à quel point mon vocabulaire est étendu… Mais c'est tout ce que mon cerveau semble capable de me faire dire alors que… Harry me… plaque contre le mur ?... Euréka ! Je viens de tout comprendre ! Je suis en train de rêver éveillé !

- Tu savais que tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu te mords la lèvre ainsi ? me susurre-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Non, mais je sais que toi tu es sexy quasiment en permanence.

- …

Attendez… pourquoi il ne répond pas ? Et c'est quoi cet air étonné sur son visage ? D'habitude, après un aveu pareil, il m'embrasse langoureusement… Pourquoi il agit différemment des autres rêves ? … Oh non…

- Attends… dis-je d'une voix faible. Je ne rêve pas ?

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, confirmant mes pires craintes. Je suis certain que je dois à nouveau avoir l'air d'un poisson rouge… surtout en voyant le sourire étrange qu'il m'adresse.

- Alors comme ça je suis sexy en permanence ?

Il réduit encore l'écart (déjà pas très grand) entre nous. Mon souffle s'accélère. Il est trop près, s'il ne s'en va pas rapidement, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir… Je n'imagine même pas la catastrophe que ça risque d'engendrer si je l'embrasse… Il ne voudra probablement plus me parler, ni même me voir…

- Pitié… dis-je dans un murmure. Recule…

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas que je sois si près ?

Non… Il ne vient pas de me parler d'un air suggestif ? Si ? Mais… Soudain, les paroles de Meaghan me reviennent en tête. _J'ai fait des rêves pas très catholiques sur toi, et plus d'une fois depuis presque deux ans. Et Merlin sait que même si tu es craquant, tu n'es pas vraiment mon type ! … Ne me crois pas si ça t'arrange, mais je sais que j'ai raison ! Et crois-moi, d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est plus qu'une simple attirance ou lubie passagère._

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça… Toi ça ne te dérange pas ?

Bon, là Meaghan, si tu t'es plantée, je jure sur la tête d'Hocus Pocus (l'ours en peluche qu'elle m'a offert en première année et qui ne me quitte plus), je ferai de ta vie en enfer ! Parce que, sincèrement, s'il ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il est plus bête qu'il en a l'air…

- Loin de là… murmure-t-il.

Son visage se rapproche lentement du mien et je sens mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de torturer Meg après tout… Puis ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes avec une douceur incroyable. Tout le monde autour de nous disparait, il ne reste plus que nos lèvres et son corps contre le mien. Je sens une main se poser sur ma hanche tandis que je m'accroche à son cou comme à une bouée de secours. Puis le temps nous rattrape et il s'écarte de moi à regret.

Je vois dans son regard tout ce que je me suis toujours obstiné à ne pas voir, tellement j'étais persuadé qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. J'y vois beaucoup de tendresse, de douceur et un autre sentiment plus fort… De l'amour ? Et tout cela m'est destiné.

- Ca fait une semaine que Meaghan me harcèle pour que je vienne te trouver. Elle crie haut et fort que tu as aussi des sentiments pour moi… Je ne voulais pas la croire, pour moi c'était impossible… dit-il en me caressant la joue. D'ailleurs je suis persuadé que si on s'est croisé ici, ce n'est pas un hasard. Elle avait un sourire de conspiratrice quand elle m'a envoyé ici.

- C'est tout à fait possible, dis-je tandis que je me noie dans ses yeux. Elle connait nos horaires à tous mieux que nous-mêmes… Elle devait savoir que je faisais ma ronde à cette heure-ci.

- Ma sœur est diabolique.

- Et affreusement perspicace.

- Mais sans elle, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire tout ça.

Il me sourit à nouveau et approche pour m'embrasser. Mais je le retiens quelques secondes.

- Ca veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

- Sauf si tu ne le veux pas…

- Je prends ça pour un oui !

Et je parcours la distance qu'il reste entre nos deux visages pour entamer un baiser enflammé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma journée soit aussi bonne !

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Severus

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée de vous envoyer si tard le chapitre 4, j'avais quelques petits problèmes d'ordre scolaire à régler...

Bref, cette fois-ci, c'est le pauvre Severus qui va en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Sinon, il reste deux chapitres (le dernier et l'épilogue) qui sont déjà écrits, il ne leur manque qu'une dernière vérification donc vous les aurez beaucoup plus vite !

Et merci encore à ma bêta préférée qui a dû faire pas mal de remarques sur ce chapitre en particulier ^^

Bonne lecture !

**_Chapitre 4 : Severus_**

Je suis maudit… J'ai vraiment la poisse ces temps-ci… Je rentrais tranquillement de ma réunion avec Albus à propos de la dernière attaque organisée par Vous-Savez-Qui quand j'ai entendu des bruits de voix dans le couloir. Je me suis dit « Chouette, des élèves à qui retirez des points ! » Et ben j'ai bien vite déchanté ! C'était mon filleul en grande _conversation _avec Potter… Enfin, pour peu qu'il puisse y avoir conversation quand on a la langue dans la bouche de l'autre… Le premier choc passé, je serais bien intervenu juste pour ennuyer le Survivant, mais... Depuis le temps que Drago en pince pour lui ! (il est tellement peu discret que je m'étonne que personne d'autre ne soit au courant) Quel parrain serais-je pour aller briser le bonheur de son filleul ? Je sais, je sais, je suis un prince au grand cœur ! Si je ne risquais pas de me faire repérer, je me serais bien applaudi !

Mais le pire, ça a été quand j'ai découvert trois petites espionnes planquées derrière une statue. Meaghan Drenis, Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger… A voir leur position, elles sont en plein espionnage. Le couple Potter-Malefoy est très probablement leur œuvre. Si on m'avait un jour dit que ces trois-là formeraient le prochain trio d'enfer, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Elles sont toutes les trois d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, même si deux d'entre elles restent suffisamment discrètes pour que ça ne se remarque pas. De plus, Granger possède le courage des Gryffondors, Parkinson la ruse des Serpentards et Meaghan possède les deux… même si elle l'avait très bien caché jusqu'ici.

Je me fustige mentalement. _Drenis ! Drenis ! Tu dois l'appeler Drenis ! C'est une élève !_ Mais une élève intelligente, charmante, terriblement attirante et… Non ! Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici à Poudlard, je sais qu'elle a toujours retenu mon attention. Mais elle semblait si fragile, si timide et réservée… J'ai toujours eu envie de la protéger. Pourtant depuis quelques temps, c'est bien plus que cela et je m'en veux de ressentir cela pour une élève… Je ne peux pas !

Et là est mon problème : quand elle entre dans mon champ de vision, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder et je dois toujours faire un effort considérable pour m'arracher à sa contemplation. Encore plus depuis que la chenille est devenue papillon. Elle resplendit littéralement, surtout quand elle est avec Potter… Son sourire est absolument fabuleux, envoutant. Et là encore, à cet instant précis, alors qu'elle adresse un sourire victorieux à ses deux complices, je me sens fondre. Je suis pris au piège par une enfant…

Je dois faire preuve d'une intense concentration pour la lâcher du regard et continuer mon chemin vers mes appartements.

Je dois être maudit… Pourquoi la seule femme qui m'attire doit être deux fois plus jeune que moi ? Elle est si belle, si jeune, si insouciante, si pleine de vie. Et moi, qui suis-je ? Un homme plus très jeune, sombre et sarcastique, un ancien mangemort reconverti en espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Je ne mériterai jamais une femme telle que Meaghan… Quand je repense à ce que je lui ai dit il y a un mois, j'ai encore honte. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une chose pareille ? Elle a dû me prendre pour un fou…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Halloween… Je crois que je déteste cette fête… En fait non, j'en suis certain. Surtout quand Albus me persuade (me force…) à assister à la soirée qu'il organise pour l'occasion dans la Grande Salle. Le pire est que je dois y aller _déguisé_. Il m'a d'ailleurs fortement interdit de porter les vêtements que je porte habituellement, ainsi que le déguisement de vampire. Soit disant parce que les élèves me reconnaitraient directement… Merci Albus… Heureusement, ça doit être un bal masqué, donc, avec un peu de chance, personne ne me reconnaitra. J'ai même envisagé de m'en servir comme porte de sortie et dire à Albus que j'y suis allé mais qu'il ne m'a pas vu… Mais ce vieux fou (oui, je sais, respect de son supérieur, mais cette fois, il le mérite !) a prévu le coup. Il m'a gentiment lancé un sort qui me couvrira de pustules mauves pendant une semaine si je ne reste pas au moins une heure dans la Grande Salle entre le début et la fin de la soirée (qui se termine à minuit).

Résultat, me voilà en train de m'observer dans le miroir. J'ai repris l'idée d'un élève que j'ai entendue… C'est vrai qu'à part le vampire (qui m'est interdit) et le mort-vivant (qui est tout simplement hors de question), je manque un peu d'inspiration… Donc, je me retrouve affublé d'un costume de pirate, les cheveux attachés en catogan, le foulard rouge dans les cheveux, la chemise blanche, la veste brune sans manche et même l'épée ! Bon, je n'ai pas le bandeau sur l'œil, mais c'est un peu difficile avec le masque… Sincèrement, je trouve que je ne m'en sors pas si mal. Je crois même que je vais être méconnaissable ! De toute façon, quel élève irait imaginer que je me suis déguisé ? Ou (Albus a raison) autrement qu'en vampire ? En plus pas mal de septièmes années sont aussi grands que moi, voir plus. Par exemple Weasley. Si je ne connaissais pas sa famille, je jurerais presque qu'il a du sang de géant dans les veines ! Passons… Donc je pourrai me fondre dans la masse et m'installer dans un coin tranquille sans avoir à supporter notre cher directeur (qui va encore « se taper la honte », comme le dirait les élèves) déguisé en citrouille.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Le bal va commencer dans quelques minutes, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Après tout, plus tôt j'y vais, plus vite je pourrai m'en aller ! Je sors de mes appartements et je parcours les couloirs qui me séparent de la Grande Salle. Les élèves sont justement en train de rentrer. Je vois de tout… Je trouve définitivement que cette fête est ridicule… Comment pourriez-vous envisager de vous déguiser en _Elfe de Maison_ ? Je n'ai rien contre ces créatures, mais de là en porter le costume pour Halloween…

Comme prévu, je me fonds dans la foule facilement. Je vois quelques surexcités qui vont déjà sur la piste pour danser sur une musique de barbares (je sais, je ne suis pas objectif, mais est-ce ma faute si je n'ai pas envie d'être là ?). Je préfère de loin me mêler à ceux qui se dirigent vers les boissons. Evidemment… c'était à prévoir… Comment je vais faire pour passer mon temps si je n'ai que du jus de citrouille ? Pas même une bière au beurre, vous vous rendez-compte ? Bon, d'accord, je m'en doutais… Chaque année, c'est pareil, même à la table des professeurs il n'y a pas une goutte d'alcool, pour montrer l'exemple apparemment… J'ai surtout l'impression qu'Albus veut nous rendre fou… Il doit l'être lui-même un peu d'ailleurs. Il est encore une fois (il ressort ce déguisement chaque année) affublé de cette chose orange qui est sensée le faire ressembler à une citrouille. Heureusement qu'il est gentil…

Je finis par aviser une chaise dans un coin tranquille. Personne ne m'a reconnu, personne n'est venu me parler et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Mais le temps me semble long… Pourtant, ça ne fait même pas dix minutes que je suis là…

Soudain, je vois la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau sur le groupe le plus improbable de l'année : le nouveau couple Granger-Zabini, suivis Weasley qui tient Lovegood par la main, Parkinson qui s'accroche comme une sangsue à Drago et enfin Meaghan que Potter tient par la taille. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi mon filleul ne s'affiche pas avec Potter… Depuis la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté l'autre jour, je pensais qu'ils formeraient un couple. Mais Drago continue à se faire coller par Parkinson qui joue toujours aussi bien son rôle de folle hystérique éperdument amoureuse et Meaghan et Potter n'ont pas réfuté les rumeurs qui disent qu'ils sont ensemble… Je me demande comment les gens ne remarquent pas qu'ils ont le même regard… Tout le monde doit être aveugle.

Je m'arrête là dans mes réflexions quand les gens s'écartent et me permettent de mieux voir le costume de Meaghan. Une fée… Son masque blanc met en valeur ses grands yeux. Elle a attaché ses longs cheveux en deux chignons. Elle porte une longue robe vert assortie à ses yeux avec un décolleté sage. Et dans son dos, de grandes ailes multicolores légèrement transparentes étincellent. Elle est tout simplement magnifique.

Je la regarde évoluer parmi la foule avec aisance, riant avec ses amis, souriant à tout va, simplement heureuse. Elle danse d'abord avec démon-Potter, puis elle virevolte dans les bras d'ange-Drago (franchement, ils ne s'affichent pas, mais leurs costumes parlent pour eux ! Je ne comprends pas comment personne n'a rien deviné…) Elle se déchaine ensuite avec les filles sur une musique qui m'est inconnue pendant que les garçons vont chercher à boire. Les chansons s'enchainent et je la trouve de plus en plus belle.

Le groupe qui joue annonce une série de slows et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Vais-je oser ? Potter l'entraine sur la piste et la serre dans ses bras. Elle pose la tête sur son épaule. Je vois leurs lèvres bouger mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils se disent.

Soudain, pris d'un courage dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable et évitant à tout prix de penser sous peine de faire demi-tour, je m'élance vers la piste de danse. J'arrive enfin tout près de la jeune fille que je n'ai cessé de regarder. Je pose la main sur l'épaule de Potter qui se retourne brusquement.

- Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière ?

Il ne m'a pas reconnu, sans ton sarcastique et avec tout ce bruit autour, ma voix est méconnaissable, du moins je l'espère… Meaghan relève la tête et me regarde un quart de seconde avant de faire signe à Potter de s'en aller. Je lui tends doucement la main qu'elle accepte. Je la pose sur mon épaule et glisse lentement les mains sur ses hanches. Elle passe quant à elle ses bras autour de mon cou et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous invitée à danser, professeur ?

Quoi ? Mais… Comment… ?

- Vous m'avez reconnu ? Mais comment ?

- Je répondrai à votre question si vous répondez à la mienne.

Mon cœur bat à une vitesse infernale. Comment une enfant (je sais, c'est une jeune femme mais quand même !) peut-elle me mettre dans des états pareils ? Merlin, faites qu'elle ne remarque rien de mon émoi, sinon je suis fichu !

- J'en avais simplement envie.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai répondu, c'est à vous maintenant.

Elle me sourit… Oh Merlin, elle me sourit ! Dieu qu'elle est belle !

- Vous êtes de mauvaise foi professeur… Mais bon… Je vous ai reconnu simplement parce que je suis observatrice. Les autres ne sont simplement pas perspicaces.

Suite à cela, nous nous taisons. Je profite de cet instant du mieux que je peux. J'aurais probablement pu en profiter plus si elle ne m'avait pas reconnu… Puis la musique se termine et je la sens se détacher de moi. Je n'en ai pas envie, je veux la garder encore dans mes bras !

- Je peux encore danser cette chanson avec vous ? me demande-t-elle.

Là je peux dire que je suis surpris. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Elle me fait un petit sourire et je vois ses mains trembler légèrement. Pourquoi ?

- J'aime beaucoup cette chanson et ce serait dommage de ne pas la danser parce que je n'ai pas de cavalier, se justifie-t-elle.

Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau… Mais au moins, elle sera un peu plus longtemps dans mes bras.

- Bien sûr.

Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau l'un contre l'autre et je danse sans faire attention au reste du monde. Je suis simplement heureux, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je sens mon cœur s'emballer encore un peu plus.

- Merci, dis-je alors que le refrain se répète pour la deuxième fois.

- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle en relevant son délicieux visage vers moi.

- Pour avoir accepté de dansé avec moi.

- C'était un plaisir.

Elle me fait encore ce petit sourire, que je qualifierais de timide. Elle est trop belle, absolument craquante. Comment puis-je lui résister ? Ses yeux m'envoutent, ses lèvres me tentent.

C'est sans m'en rendre compte que je me penche doucement vers elle. Je ne prends conscience de ce que je fais que quand je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. La sensation est incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil. C'est alors que je comprends que je suis bel et bien amoureux de mon élève… Elle a volé mon cœur. C'est ironique quand on y pense, tout le monde pense que je n'en ai pas.

Je profite quelques secondes de ce baiser volé, sachant pertinemment bien que ce sera le premier et le dernier, puis je m'écarte d'elle.

- Je suis désolé…

Sans un regard en arrière, je m'en vais… Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Je franchis la porte de la Grande Salle à la vitesse de l'éclair et je laisse mes pieds me guider vers mes appartements tandis que je me fustige mentalement. Je m'enferme et me vautre dans mon fauteuil préféré, près de la cheminée. Je jette le foulard que j'ai dans les cheveux à travers la pièce, en colère contre moi-même.

Ca fait maintenant suffisamment longtemps que je maitrise cette attirance pour Meaghan, alors pourquoi n'ais-je pas pu résister ce soir ? Ce n'est même pas comme si j'avais bu de l'alcool. Quand je bois, j'ai tendance à faire des choses stupides, et là j'aurais compris. Mais non, il a fallu que je perde mon sang froid et que je succombe à ses lèvres tentatrices et à ses yeux envoutants… Merlin, je vais passer pour un gros pervers… Comme si les élèves n'étaient pas déjà assez inventifs pour ce qui est de me donner des surnoms !

J'entends soudain des voix provenant de derrière la porte d'entrée de mon appartement. Intrigué, je me redresse pour essayer de capter la conversation qui se passe au dehors. Quelqu'un semble s'énerver contre quelqu'un d'autre… qui n'a visiblement pas le temps de terminer ses phrases puisqu'il ou elle est coupé à chaque fois. Finalement, le portrait qui garde mon chez-moi s'ouvre et laisse entrer une Meaghan furieuse. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Drago de l'autre côté du passage avant que celle qui s'est emparée de mon cœur claque violement la porte. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une fille d'apparence si fragile possède autant de force…

- Comment avez-vous _osé _? hurle-t-elle.

Merlin, c'est pire que ce que je pensais… En plus, j'ai été trahi par mon propre filleul… Note à moi-même : changer le mot de passe de mes appartements et ne plus jamais le lui donner.

- Je suis dé…

- Comment avez-vous osé partir comme ça ? crie-t-elle encore plus fort. Et ne me dites pas que vous êtes désolé ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos excuses ! Je veux des explications ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Mon dieu… Elle peut vraiment être effrayante… Elle me fait penser à…

- Une Lily en puissance…

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais elle l'a visiblement entendu… et semble vraiment en colère.

- Je ne suis PAS ma mère ! Je sais que vous avez été amoureux d'elle, Harry me l'a dit, mais je suis PAS elle et je REFUSE de servir de substitut à une personne qui est morte, aussi fabuleuse soit elle ! Et puis COMMENT vous savez qu'elle est ma mère ?

Sa voix perd en puissance et des sanglots commencent à percer. Son regard brille intensément.

- Je sais que vous le savez ! Vous me l'avez fait comprendre en début d'année ! Mais comment ?

Maintenant, les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Même en pleurs, elle reste droite et forte, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle.

- J'en ai assez des mensonges. Je suis moi, vous comprenez ? Pourquoi personne n'est capable de voir au-delà des apparences pour ne voir que _moi _? Je croyais que vous, plus que les autres, en étiez capable, mais je me suis trompée…

D'un geste rageur, elle essuie les larmes indésirables et me lance un regard rageur.

- Tout compte fait, vous savez quoi ? Gardez vos explications pour vous, elles n'en valent pas la peine !

Je reste abasourdi quelques instants tandis qu'elle disparait par de la même manière qu'elle est entrée, en claquant la porte. J'entends vaguement mon filleul dire quelque chose, mais Meaghan ne répond pas. Je me lèverais bien, je lui donnerais bien toutes les explications qu'elle désire, mais je suis toujours sous le choc de son apparition aussi surprenante que rapide.

Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulent avant que du remue ménage n'ait encore lieu devant ma porte. Cette fois, la personne crie et je reconnais sans peine Potter.

- Donne-moi ce p****n de mot de passe !

Je ne comprends pas la réponse, mais je me doute qu'il s'agit encore de Drago, qui est toujours aussi réticent.

- Il n'y a pas de _Harry_ qui compte ! Merde ! Et je ne me calmerai pas !

Drago répond à nouveau et semble faire à moitié entendre raison à Potter puisque le ton diminue. Le seul désavantage est que je ne comprends plus ce qu'il dit… Tant pis.

Quoique, je viens d'en trouver un nouveau : mon filleul lui-même ! Non mais ça va pas dans sa tête ? Il vient d'ouvrir _ma _porte à un fou furieux ! Heureusement, cette fois, il entre avec lui… Avec un peu de chance il retiendra son chien de garde…

- Vous êtes qu'un sal con ! hurle Potter.

… raté… Son chien de garde vient de me balancer son poing en pleine figure. Je vous jure que ça fait mal ! C'est qu'il a de la force le Survivant !

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Hein ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Visiblement, je laisse transparaitre mon étonnement parce qu'il répond.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Meaghan ?

- Mais je…

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ?

- Harry… Calme-toi… tente Drago.

- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Alors qu'il a mis ma sœur dans une colère noire avant de lui briser le cœur ? Et en plus elle a disparu tellement vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'intercepter ! Je dois me contenter de ressentir sa douleur sans pouvoir la réconforter. Quant à vous, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers moi, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas que je vous refasse le portrait !

- Je… Je… Je n'ai pas tout compris…

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire. Les pensées tournent dans ma tête sans vouloir s'assembler. Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Comme si vous n'aviez pas vu qu'elle est amoureuse de vous ! Comment pouvez-vous jouer avec les sentiments d'une personne aussi pure que Meg ? Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure ! Quand je pense que je vous ai laissé danser avec elle !

Il a les poings crispés et s'il ne me saute pas dessus, ce n'est que grâce à la main de mon filleul sur son épaule.

- Je ne…

- Elle m'a raconté ce que vous lui avez dit pendant le deuxième cours de potions ! Si ce n'est pas jouer avec les gens, je ne vois pas ce que c'est !

- Harry… Tu devrais peut-être le laisser s'expliquer…

Je lance un regard plein de gratitude à Drago qui me regarde avec un mélange de colère et d'étonnement. Heureusement qu'il a un peu plus de sang froid que son petit ami, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau !

Mais ce que Potter vient de me révéler me laisse pantois. Meaghan, la belle, la douce, si pleine de vie, serait amoureuse de moi ?

Je leur fais à tous les deux un geste pour qu'ils prennent place sur un fauteuil. J'ai moins l'impression d'être dominés par eux ainsi, et je sens que mes jambes refuseront de me porter alors autant les faire redescendre à ma hauteur.

Je vois Potter prêt à me sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Rassurant…

- Je crois que ça ne vous regarde pas…

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la réponse adéquate si je veux rester en vie, mais il est hors de question que j'avoue à ces morveux que je suis amoureux ! Même si Meg est tellement fabuleuse que c'est difficile de ne pas l'aimer… Merlin ! Je deviens Poufsouffle ! Mais d'un autre côté, je comprends la colère de Potter. S'il dit vrai et que je lui ai bel et bien brisé le cœur, j'ai brisé un ange et je ne me pardonnerai jamais…

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si tu l'aimes ? me demande Drago.

Merlin, je suis si transparent que ça ? Oh non, c'est pas vrai… Je rougis en plus ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est lui qui me pose la question et pourquoi Potter reste silencieux, mais en tout cas ça me fait du bien de sentir un peu moins d'hostilité.

- Je suis professeur. Je ne peux pas être avec une élève, c'est interdit. Et puis, franchement, qui pourrait bien vouloir de moi ? Je suis vieux, moche, désagréable au possible et par-dessus tout, mangemort. Je ne mériterai jamais un ange comme Meaghan.

Soudain, je vois Potter se lever. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'a déjà envoyé pour la deuxième fois son poing dans la figure.

- C'est pour l'avoir fait pleurer et parce que vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! Maintenant, allez la retrouver et expliquez-vous avec elle. Si vous la faites encore pleurer, je le saurai et je vous jure que je vous le ferai payer !

Il se dirige ensuite vers la porte en emmenant Drago à sa suite. Moi, je reste affalé sur mon fauteuil, estomaqué par ce revirement de situation auquel je n'ai rien compris.

- Encore une chose. Vous êtes peut-être un mangemort, mais surtout un espion qui se bat pour le bien. Je vous laisse une heure pour lui rendre le sourire. Après cela, je vous fais une tête au carré.

Sur ces paroles, il sort et me laisse comme un idiot, avec mes pensées toutes chamboulées pour seule compagnie.

Je ne comprends pas comment je me retrouve, dix minutes plus tard, devant la porte du dortoir de Meaghan. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant que j'y suis, je ne peux plus reculer. Je mets la main sur la clenche et essaie d'ouvrir, mais elle a mis un sortilège pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Je tente le simple _Alohomora_ qui bien évidemment ne fonctionne pas. Elle est intelligente et elle a probablement du trouver un sort plus puissant. Je parie que Parkinson et Granger seraient les seules à connaitre le contre-sort… Mis à part moi, bien sûr. Je trouve la formule adéquate en quelques secondes seulement et pénètre dans la pièce.

C'est bien rangé, indéniablement féminin et, heureusement pour moi, vide. Sauf bien évidemment un seul lit où Meaghan, qui ne porte plus ses grandes ailes, est couchée et pleure dans son coussin. Je sens mon cœur se serrer si fort que j'ai l'impression de me briser de l'intérieur. Elle a l'air si fragile alors qu'il n'y a même pas une demi-heure elle me dominait de toute sa fureur.

- Meaghan…

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais je sais qu'elle m'a entendu parce qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer.

- Allez-vous en !

- Je voudrais…

Elle se redresse, me coupant dans mon élan.

- JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS EN ALLEZ ! hurle-t-elle.

Elle a les yeux rougis. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Ses cheveux défaits tombent sur ses épaules, et certaines mèches collent à son visage mouillé. Même ainsi, elle est belle.

Mais sa colère semble prendre le pas sur sa tristesse et elle atteint un tel point que les objets se mettent à trembler dans la pièce… Je suis stupéfait de la puissance qu'elle dégage. Mais elle n'est pas la sœur de Potter pour rien…

- Je veux juste…

- VOUS NE CROYEZ PAS QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ASSEZ DE MAL POUR AUJOURD'HUI ?

Elle ne se contrôle plus. Si elle continue ainsi, elle va faire exploser la chambre en entier.

Je fais alors la seule chose qui me passe par la tête, je la prends dans mes bras. C'est probablement suicidaire, elle pourrait me réduire en charpie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Heureusement, elle n'en fait rien, même si elle se débat et me frappe le torse. Je la maintiens fermement, hors de question de la laisser s'échapper !

Après un temps interminable, elle se calme légèrement, mais les coups qu'elle me lançait sont remplacés par de nouvelles larmes qui me font plus de mal que ses petits poings.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demande-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Je suis désolé, je…

- Je me fiche de vos excuses !

- Si vous pouviez me laisser en placer une, ce serait plus facile ! dis-je d'une voix grondante.

Elle se tait enfin. Je vais pouvoir tout lui dire, ce que je n'ai jamais dit à personne.

- Je vous aime, et je vous interdis d'en douter. Si je me suis enfui tout à l'heure, c'est parce que j'étais persuadé que vous alliez m'en vouloir d'avoir eu un tel geste envers vous. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de correct de la part d'un professeur et je pensais sincèrement que je vous dégouterais. Regardez-moi, je suis vieux, laid, sarcastique, odieux, graisseux et par-dessus tout mangemort. C'était inimaginable pour moi que vous puissiez avoir le moindre sentiment pour moi…

Je m'arrête deux secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et rassembler mes idées.

- Votre frère est passé juste après vous. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'il a dit mais je sais que je vous ai fait beaucoup de peine et je m'en excuse. Si vous saviez à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir fait pleurer un ange tel que vous…

Je l'entends renifler à la mention du mot _ange_, je ne sais pas si c'est par dédain ou si ce sont de nouvelles larmes prêtes à faire leur apparition.

- Quant à votre mère, oui, je l'ai aimée, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru. Nous étions voisins quand nous étions enfants, et nous étions amis. A l'adolescence, j'ai cru être tombé amoureux d'elle mais en la voyant sortir avec votre père, je me suis rendu compte que l'amitié et le respect que j'avais pour elle s'étaient simplement amplifiés sans changer de nature. Mais j'ai tout brisé bêtement et je n'ai jamais pu me faire pardonner des paroles que j'avais dites. Et si je suis au courant que vous êtes la sœur de Potter, c'est parce que je suis celui qui vous a conduite chez votre famille adoptive. Je me devais de vous mener dans un lieu sûr, de vous protéger pour la mémoire de votre mère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Elle redresse la tête et je peux enfin contempler son visage.

- Pourquoi m'aimez-vous ? Je ne suis qu'une gamine. Il y a tellement de femmes plus belles, plus intelligentes, alors pourquoi moi ?

Je l'emmène vers son lit où je la force à s'asseoir et je m'agenouille devant elle pour être à la hauteur de son visage.

- Vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue. Vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel. Votre sourire illumine tout sur son passage, même les cœurs les plus froids et impénétrables comme ceux de Drago et de Mlle Parkinson. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Je caresse doucement son visage et elle sourit enfin. Ses yeux sont toujours embués mais la tristesse semble perdre peu à peu du terrain.

- Vous pouvez me parler de maman ? demande-t-elle soudain.

Je suis surpris pas la question. Pourquoi ce brusque changement de conversation ? Mais devant son regard implorant (Merlin, comment fait-elle pour avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi ?), je ne peux m'empêcher d'accéder à sa requête.

- Lily était aussi une personne exceptionnelle. Vous avez hérité d'elle cette façon de rendre aux gens le sourire en n'importe quelle circonstance. Elle était d'une douceur incroyable, sauf contre l'injustice ou quand quelqu'un faisait perdre des points à sa maison. Pour ça, elle s'énervait facilement, surtout contre les Maraudeurs quand ils faisaient des farces. Ses crises de colère étaient connues de tous et assez redoutées. Elle était aussi extrêmement courageuse. Je me souviens qu'une fois, alors qu'on était en troisième année, elle s'est interposée devant un élève de sixième de Serpentard qui brutalisait un première année. Elle était toute petite à l'époque mais le sixième à détaler sans demander son reste quand elle s'est énervée sur lui.  
Elle a perdu ses parents très jeune. Nous étions en quatrième année. Elle a vécu une période très difficile, mais ses deux meilleures amies, Alice et Marianne, étaient là pour elle. Quand l'été est arrivé, elle a pu aller vivre chez une d'entre elle plutôt que de retourner dans la maison familiale et subir sa sœur. Alice est devenue votre marraine et Marianne celle de votre frère. C'est vous dire à quel point elles ont toujours été inséparables !

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allée chez ma marraine ou chez celle d'Harry à la mort de papa et maman ?

- Marianne est morte un mois avant vos parents et Alice est la mère de Neville Londubat…

En voyant l'expression de son visage, je sais qu'elle a compris ce que cela signifiait.

- Pourquoi pas chez mon parrain alors ?

- Il n'aurait pas pu… Sa condition l'en empêchait…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle se doute de la réponse. Elle doit probablement déjà avoir parlé de _lui_ avec son frère…

- Il s'agit de Remus Lupin, votre ancien professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et loup-garou.

- Je m'en doutais…

Le silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Après mes aveux, elle a voulu changer de conversation… Refuserait-elle le fait que je l'aime ? Ou était-ce une diversion ?

Elle semble plongée dans ses pensées. Comme j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe derrière ses grands yeux verts…

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

- A quel propos ? Au sujet de vos parents ou au sujet de mes sentiments ?

- Les deux.

- Ca m'était interdit. Pour vos parents, par Dumbledore. Pour mes sentiments, par la loi.

- Et si je vous dis que je fiche de la loi ?

Une flamme s'est allumée dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui a produit ce brusque changement, mais elle est déterminée. Mais déterminée à quoi ?

- Euh…

- De un, je ne suis pas un ange ! Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien. De deux, je ne suis pas ma mère, même si je pense que ça, tu l'as bien compris.

Je n'ai pas rêvé, elle vient bien de me tutoyer, n'est-ce pas ?

- De trois, la loi peut être comme elle veut, ce qu'elle ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tord. De quatre, je ne veux aucun mensonge ! De cinq, je suis contente de voir que quand tu parles de maman…

Non, je n'ai pas rêvé…

- … il n'y a rien d'autre que du respect et de la simple affection. Et de six, si tu ne te dépêches pas de m'embrasser, je fais un malheur !

Je suis sous le choc de sa déclaration... Il me faut quelques secondes pour réagir tandis qu'elle me fait le plus beau sourire que j'aie jamais vu.

Je m'approche rapidement d'elle et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser fougueux. Je rapproche mon corps du sien pendant qu'elle passe une main dans mes cheveux. Ce baiser est magique… Le temps ne compte plus dans cet univers où il n'y a qu'elle et moi. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je suis vraiment heureux, même si nous devons encore parlé de beaucoup de choses.

J'arrête finalement le baiser pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle, et nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai rencontré ce regard si brillant, si vivant, elle avait à peine un an. Alors oui, elle ressemble à Lily et elle a les mêmes yeux, mais elle a un regard qui lui est propre, un regard qui (je suis bien forcé de l'avoué) m'a envouté dès la première seconde où je l'ai croisé, alors qu'elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes. L'affection pour la petite fille qu'elle était est maintenant devenue de l'amour pour la jeune femme brillante qu'elle est.

- Je t'aime, dis-je dans un murmure.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Meaghan

Hello tout le monde !

Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, le dernier étant l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, personnellement, je crois que c'est mon préféré. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui aimeraient voir un peu plus Hermione, Blaise et Pansy, ils n'apparaissent plus tellement...  
Et merci encore une fois à ma bêta que z'aime sans qui mes chapitres seraient bourrés de fautes d'inatention...

Bonne lecture !

**_Chapitre 5 : Meaghan_**

J'ai l'impression de flotter, comme si j'étais sur un nuage, comme si tout le décor autour de moi était rose et bleu. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse… sauf peut-être le jour où Harry a su la vérité. Et encore, tout était différent. J'ai aussi ressenti le bonheur de mon frère quand Drago et lui se sont enfin déclarés, mais c'était si faible en comparaison de ce que je ressens maintenant… L'homme que j'aime se tient devant moi, il m'aime et il vient de m'embrasser. Que demander de mieux ?

Je suis tirée de ma contemplation des yeux de Severus par un bruit sec sur la vitre de la chambre (même si nous sommes dans les cachots, nous avons la chance d'avoir des fenêtres qui sont presque au niveau du sol à l'extérieur, avec cependant un sort interdisant aux élèves de les emprunter pour sortir du château). Il me suffit juste d'un coup d'œil pour me rendre compte de la nature de la tache blanche qui voltige devant les carreaux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demande Severus.

Il semble intrigué. Je dois avouer que ça m'amuse de voir les différentes émotions passer ainsi sur son visage, lui qui est si impassible d'habitude !

- C'est Hedwige, dis-je en me levant, la chouette d'Harry.

J'ouvre la fenêtre sous le regard étonné de mon nouveau _petit ami _? Bon, je m'interrogerai sur la façon de le nommer plus tard…

La jolie chouette me tend sa patte et j'y vois un paquet avec un petit morceau de parchemin que je me dépêche de détacher. Je laisse Hedwige repartir pendant que je commence à lire.

_Mon adorable petite sœur,_

_Je sens que tu es heureuse, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me réchauffe le cœur ! Même si c'est avec Rogue… Je rigole, tu sais que je ne le déteste pas, malgré ce que je fais croire. Bref, je suppose que tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde vous découvre ensemble dans ta chambre… En bonne âme que je suis, je t'envoie la cape. Alors un conseil, dépêchez-vous d'aller dans les appartements de Rogue avant que quelqu'un ne débarque ! _

_Quant à vous professeur (je sais que vous allez lire au-dessus de son épaule), je vous le redis, si vous la faites encore pleurer, je vous le ferai payer !_

_Bonne fin de soirée à tous les deux !_

_Harry_

_PS de Drago : soyez sages !_

Je ris doucement en remarquant que Severus s'était effectivement déplacé derrière moi pour lire la lettre de mon frère.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si curieux, dis-je dans un sourire.

- Mais… Euh… Non, c'est…

- Je trouve ça mignon !

- Je ne suis pas mignon ! rétorque-t-il violement.

- Si, tu es mignon, mais juste pour moi !

Visiblement, cette version semble lui plaire un peu plus parce qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser. Maintenant que j'ai goûté à ses baisers, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en passer !

- Bon, Harry a raison, on devrait y aller.

J'ouvre le paquet tout en sachant exactement ce que je vais y trouver. La cape d'invisibilité de papa. Harry me l'a déjà montrée, je l'ai même déjà essayée, mais je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment servie. C'est assez excitant de me dire que je vais l'utiliser la première fois pour couvrir ma relation secrète avec mon professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que… Ce n'est pas… ?

Je détache mes yeux du tissu fluide que j'ai entre les mains pour les poser sur mon amoureux qui est étonné.

- Oui, c'est une cape d'invisibilité. C'est celle de papa. Harry en a hérité en première année. Elle est belle, non ?

- Ca explique surtout beaucoup de choses…

- C'est pas le sujet, dis-je en riant devant l'air blasé de Severus. Si on y allait ?

Je ne lui laisse pas beaucoup l'occasion de répondre parce que je jette la cape sur nous deux. Nous disparaissons alors au regard de tous (même si, j'avoue, il n'y a personne d'autre dans le dortoir). Je prends la main de Severus et je me dirige vers la porte. Après un bref coup d'œil, je vérifie que la voie est libre. Nous avançons sans encombre jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Mais alors que nous passons près des fauteuils devant la cheminée, la porte de la salle s'ouvre, laissant entrer deux élèves de quatrième qui vont se vautrer dans le divan le plus proche. Ils ne sont pas passés à côté de nous, mais reste le problème de l'ouverture de la porte : comment expliquer qu'elle s'ouvre toute seule ?

Réfléchis Meg ! Réfléchis ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! Oh mais… Drago, je t'aime !

Mon meilleur ami vient de franchir la porte et s'arrête en plein milieu du chemin pour rattacher un lacet. Je tire Severus derrière moi et me lance par le passage. J'ai le temps de remarquer que le Prince des Serpentards sourit et que ses chaussures n'ont pas de lacets. Si ça ce n'est pas une diversion !

Quand nous arrivons dans le couloir, il n'y a personne, sauf Harry qui est appuyé contre le mur avec un parchemin en main… La Carte des Maraudeurs ! Il relève la tête. Son regard est dirigé dans notre direction, même s'il ne sait pas avec exactitude où nous sommes.

- Il était temps que vous sortiez, il y a pas mal de gens qui commencent à quitter la soirée ! Alors un conseil, dépêchez-vous ! Quant à moi, je crois que je vais aller prévenir Pansy de ton escapade. Eh, petite sœur ?

Il a toujours un œil sur la carte, donc il n'y a personne à l'horizon, je me permets donc de répondre.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, tu sais !

- Je t'aime aussi grand frère !

Puis je me laisse guider par mon professeur préféré vers ses appartements. Quand le portrait se referme derrière nous, j'enlève la cape d'un geste et je la laisse tomber par terre, trop impatiente d'embrasser à nouveau l'homme de mes rêves… qui est aussi pressé que moi. Après de longues minutes, il m'emmène vers le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis quand je suis venue un peu plus tôt. Je rougis à ce souvenir.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… Je n'aurais pas du entrer comme ça dans tes appartements…

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et il me fait un sourire que je juge le plus beau du monde.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de t'en vouloir ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

- Alors à partir de maintenant, on profite de la soirée !

**OoOoOoOoO**

- J'ai pas confiance…

- Franchement Severus ! Je sais transplaner !

- Tu es sûre que…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec ! J'y vais seule avec Harry ! Et si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver ton neveu.

- Mais…

C'est assez amusant de voir comme Severus peut avoir l'air d'un enfant. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ai déteint sur lui ou si c'est sa nature profonde qui ressort, mais c'est craquant ! Il me fait ses yeux de cocker pour essayer de me faire plier, mais je suis plus forte que lui à ce jeu-là !

- Mais… Il va être avec Pansy, Blaise et Granger et Weasley et…

- Pff… Tu appelles bien Pansy et Blaise par leur prénom, pourquoi pas Hermione et Ron aussi ?

Il grommelle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

- En français ça serait probablement plus clair…

- Ce sont des Gryffondors…

- Et mon frère aussi ! Et puis ce sont mes amis, alors tu devras faire avec ! J'ai failli y aller aussi d'ailleurs.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, le Choixpeau m'a fait une réflexion comme quoi j'irais bien à Gryffondor parce que j'étais très courageuse, ce que j'ai nié haut et fort alors il m'a envoyée à Serpentard. C'est assez ironique, cette vieille loque voulait envoyer Harry à Serpentard mais il a refusé… Bon, sur ce, moi j'y vais, Harry doit m'attendre depuis dix minutes. Si ça continue, il va partir sans moi.

Et je quitte rapidement les appartements de mon amoureux (qui doit être sous le choc, ce qui arrive relativement souvent d'ailleurs, notamment la fois où je lui ai dit qu'Harry ressentait mes émotions et moi les siennes) avec qui je viens de passer la matinée. Aujourd'hui a lieu la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Harry et moi allons en profiter pour aller voir quelqu'un…

Quand j'arrive dans le hall, il y a pas mal d'élèves. La plupart d'entre eux font la file devant Rusard qui vérifie les accords de sortie, les autres attendent un ou plusieurs camarades. Je repère tout de suite Harry et je lui saute dessus, comme j'en ai pris l'habitude.

- Tu es en retard !

Il essaie de prendre un ton menaçant, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je sais… J'ai eu _quelques soucis_ pour partir.

- C'est pas grave, je te pardonne pour cette fois !

- Votre Seigneurie est trop bonne !

Il me prend par la taille en riant et m'entraine dans la file. Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Rusard ait regardé notre autorisation de sortie d'un air suspicieux, nous sortons au grand air. Nous cherchons rapidement une petite rue discrète pour transplaner. Il vaut mieux que personne ne sache que nous le faisons, même si nous sommes allés demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore il y a deux jours par mesure de précaution. J'ai d'ailleurs été médusée que le vieux fou accepte aussi facilement, mais Harry m'a dit que ce n'était pas étonnant… C'est vrai qu'il le voit beaucoup plus souvent que moi… N'empêche, pour moi, il reste un vieux fou drogué aux bonbons au citron. Vous avez jamais remarqué le nombre de ces trucs qu'il mange sur une journée ? C'est effrayant !

Nous nous arrêtons enfin et Harry me serre dans ses bras.

- Prête ?

- Prête.

Nous fermons les yeux et nous fait transplaner. Je déteste cette sensation… Et même si j'ai passé mon permis cet été, je préfère quand même le faire avec quelqu'un, j'ai toujours peur de me retrouver démembrée à la fin du trajet… Mais chut ! Il ne faut pas le dire à Severus, sinon il ne me laissera plus jamais partir sans lui.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, nous nous trouvons dans rue très peu animée de Londres. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, et pourtant j'ai toujours habité dans cette ville… du moins avec mes parents adoptifs.

- 12 Square Grimmaurd, chuchote Harry à mon oreille.

Je lui lance un regard intrigué. Pourquoi me donne-t-il cette adresse ? Mais pour toute réponse, il me montre les maisons en face de nous du menton. J'ai alors la surprise de voir apparaitre une maison supplémentaire au milieu de la rue.

- Mais que… ?

- C'est la maison de mon parrain, elle est gardée par un sort de _fidelitas_ et je suis le gardien du secret. Avant, c'était Dumbledore, mais à la mort de Sirius, j'en suis devenu le propriétaire et j'ai du refaire le sort. Et c'est aussi le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Je hoche la tête. Je sais qu'Harry a souffert de la mort de son parrain et je regrette sincèrement de ne pas l'avoir connu. A l'époque, je croyais comme tout le monde qu'il était un criminel…

- Viens, entrons.

Je le suis tandis qu'il grimpe les marches et passe la porte d'entrée. L'intérieur est sombre et il faut quelques secondes avant que mes yeux ne s'habituent à l'obscurité. Je vois alors un grand rideau face à moi.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Chut ! m'intime Harry. Viens ! murmure-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules et descends des escaliers à sa suite. J'entre alors dans une grande cuisine beaucoup plus chaleureuse que le hall d'entrée.

- C'était le portrait de la mère de Sirius. Quand elle entend du bruit, les rideaux s'ouvrent et elle se met à hurler à tout va. Une véritable horreur ! Et le pire, c'est que personne n'a jamais réussi à la faire taire ! En plus, elle a mis un sort de glue perpétuelle pour empêcher qu'on la décroche.

- Moi j'en suis capable ! dis-je, sûre de moi.

- Même Hermione n'y est pas arrivée… dit-il, blasé.

- Mais 'Mione n'est pas une Serpentard ! D'ailleurs, je parie que Severus n'a jamais essayé.

- Ca j'en sais rien mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- Je vais aller m'occuper de l'autre en haut !

Il essaie de me rattraper, mais j'ai déjà une longueur d'avance et je cours en riant comme une enfant dans l'escalier. Evidement, le tapage que je fais réveille le portrait qui se met à crier à la mort. Je me plante devant elle pendant qu'Harry désespère derrière moi.

- Ta gueule espèce de vieille pie dégénérée ! dis-je dans un hurlement suffisamment sonore pour recouvrir le sien.

- Espèce de fille de sang-de-bourbe imp…

- Ta gueule j'ai dit !

Ma voix claque et stupéfie le portrait.

- Ecoute-moi bien vieille bique, c'est pas parce que les autres sont des incompétents que c'est aussi mon cas ! Ce n'est pas ton petit maléfice de glue perpétuelle qui va m'arrê…

- Elle est aussi ignifugée, dit Harry dans mon dos.

- Bref, ce ne sont pas les petits sorts qu'il y a sur ton tableau pourri qui vont m'arrêter ! J'en connais un auquel tu n'as probablement pas pensé et qui te ferait révéler tous tes petits secrets…

- Tu n'oserais pas, espèce de raclu…

- Oh si ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Alors on va passer un marché : tu te tais et je te promets de ne pas utiliser ce sortilège sur toi et de ne le donner à personne.

- Espèce de petite peste démoniaaaaque !

Alors elle veut jouer à qui sera la plus forte ? Bien, c'est moi qui vais gagner ! Je lui lance un sourire sadique en sortant ma baguette de ma poche.

_- Aischrov mnemeiov _! (1)

La vieille folle hoquète. Je ris devant sa réaction tandis qu'Harry semble assez… stupéfait. J'entends soudain des bruits de pas et une voix tonne, demandant ce qu'il se passe. Mais je dois avouer que je préfère écouter ce que l'autre machin a à dire.

- … Kreattur était bien plus intéressant que mon mari. En plus cette petite chose me vénérait ! Elle le fait toujours d'ailleurs. Quant à mon crétin de…

Ca existe les Elfophiles ? Parce qu'elle m'a tout l'air d'en être une… Un frisson de dégoût me parcours la colonne vertébrale. Beurk… Je la regarde encore un peu se débattre avec elle-même sans parvenir à ne pas dévoiler ses petits secrets, qui sont heureusement moins dégoûtants. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'est éloigné dans le hall avec la personne qui est arrivée. Ils sont silencieux, peut-être choqués par les propos de la vieille bique, qui sait ?

_- Finite Incantatem_.

Le portrait se dépêche alors de fermer la bouche, heureuse de ne plus laisser filtrer aucune information.

- Alors, tu acceptes mon marché ? dis-je, sournoise.

- Espèce de…

- Attention... dis-je en jouant négligemment avec ma baguette.

Elle ouvre la bouche… Puis la referme… Elle semble peser le pour et le contre. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon petit chantage fait effet. Qu'ils viennent tous dire que je suis un ange après ça !

- A condition que tu dégages de ma vue, petite mor… petite fille !

- Laisse le rideau fermé et tu ne verras plus personne !

- … D'accord…

Je referme le rideau d'un coup de baguette et je me retourne vers mon frère avec un sourire victorieux.

- J'avais raison ! Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverai !

- Oui, je sais, tu as toujours raison…

- C'est la détermination de James ou je ne m'y connais pas ! dit la personne à côté de mon frère.

- Merci parrain ! C'est la première fois qu'on me compare à papa.

Je dédie le plus beau de mes sourires à Remus Lupin. Je le reconnais facilement pour l'avoir eu comme professeur en troisième année. Déjà à l'époque, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Il était toujours gentil avec moi. Je me souviens qu'il m'a un jour demandé de rester à la fin d'un cours. Il m'avait demandé si tout allait bien, si je m'en sortais dans mes cours. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi il voulait savoir cela, surtout que je n'avais pas de problèmes. Mais quand j'ai appris qui il était pour moi, tout s'est éclairé. Il s'inquiétait simplement pour la filleule qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps.

- Alors comme ça tu sais tout… me dit-il avec ce sourire bienveillant qu'il m'a si souvent dédié.

- Attendez avant de vous lancer dans une grande conversation, nous ferions peut-être mieux d'aller nous installer dans la cuisine, non ?

Harry qui se lance dans le pragmatisme, c'est nouveau ! A moins que… Cuisine = nourriture… C'est peut-être Ron et son estomac qui ne déteignent sur lui…

Attablés à la grande table, nous discutons d'abord de tout et de rien. Je découvre mon ancien professeur sous un autre jour. Il m'était déjà sympathique, mais là je découvre un homme plein d'affection et d'humour. Je sais qu'Harry le considère comme un second parrain depuis qu'il a perdu Sirius, et Remus prend son rôle très à cœur.

J'apprends aussi qu'il est marié. Harry me fait une description assez cocasse de Tonks, comme elle veut visiblement qu'on l'appelle. C'est vrai que si je m'appelais Nymphadora, je n'apprécierais peut-être pas beaucoup non plus… Mon parrain nous apprend par la même occasion à tous les deux qu'il va bientôt être papa. Mon frère saute de joie et serre Remus dans ses bras. Pourtant je vois bien que le futur père n'est pas aussi joyeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? dis-je doucement.

Harry le lâche et le regarde lui aussi attentivement. Remus baisse la tête.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne soit comme… comme moi…

Je m'approche de lui et relève sa tête d'une main. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

- Ce serait même le cas, est-ce que ça t'empêcherait de l'aimer ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Si tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur et que tu fais tout pour lui, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal.

- Mais les gens comme moi ne sont pas acceptés par la société et…

- Et les choses auront changé d'ici là ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un petit problème de fourrure que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, ce sera pareil pour ton enfant. Après tout, on ne rejette pas les gens parce qu'ils ont des problèmes de vue ou un accent plus prononcé. Alors je me battrai pour vous, et je suis sûre que je pourrai demander l'aide d'Hermione aussi. C'est une promesse !

Les yeux de mon parrain brillent de plus en plus, je vois bien qu'il se retient de pleurer.

- Ce que tu me dis me va droit au cœur Meaghan… Tu sais… James m'a tenu à peu près le même discours quand il a appris ce que j'étais. Et juste après ça, il a décidé de devenir animagus…

Il nous regarde ensuite alternativement, Harry et moi, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes tous les deux les dignes enfants de vos parents.

Je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait… Je sens des larmes de joie me monter aux yeux.

Durant mon enfance, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de ne pas aimer mes parents adoptifs autant que j'aurais dû. Je ne leur ressemblais pas vraiment non plus, contrairement aux autres enfants que je côtoyais qui étaient les portraits crachés de leur père ou de leur mère. Maintenant que je sais tout, c'est plus clair. Mon cœur était déjà pris par mes vrais parents à qui je ressemblais. Je n'en aime pas moins ma famille adoptive. Je leur serai toujours reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi et ils feront toujours partie de ma famille. Mais grâce aux paroles de Remus, je sais que j'ai enfin trouvé ma place.

- Est-ce que ça vous plairait d'être le parrain et la marraine ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Moi je vous dis que ça va avoir un super effet ! dis-je.

- Mais on saura tout de suite que c'est nous. Il faudrait être plus discret ! répond Hermione.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la grande réunion au sommet dans la chambre de Drago et Blaise. Depuis peu, les Serpentards se sont fait une raison et ils laissent entrer les Gryffondors (et aussi Luna). Qui irait contre les ordres de leur Prince bien aimé ? Surtout quand il les menace de les mettre à poil au milieu de la Grande Salle…

Bref, nous sommes tous installés sur ou autour des différents lits, Hermione dans les bras de Blaise, Harry appuyé contre les jambes de Drago, Luna la tête sur les jambes de Ron et Pansy et moi à plat ventre sur un lit. Pour s'occuper un peu, nous avons décidé de reprendre la vieille tradition des maraudeurs, c'est-à-dire, faire des farces ! Enfin… Tout le monde n'est pas vraiment d'accord, dont notre voix de la raison nationale, j'ai nommé Hermione. Elle n'a pas trop l'air d'accord avec ma fabuleuse idée de teindre les cheveux de tous les élèves en fonction de leur maison…

- Ben vu qu'on va mettre la potion dans le jus de citrouille et on n'a qu'à en boire aussi. Comme ça on fera aussi partie des _victimes_ et donc on ne sera pas soupçonné ! dis-je victorieuse.

- Et si…

Mais la phrase de la préfète des Gryffondors est interrompue par l'entrée fracassante de mon amoureux qui semble assez essoufflé… ce qui ne lui ressemble pas tout…

- Severus ? Mais que…

- Vous-Savez-Qui ! Il attaque ! Il est à l'extérieur de Poudlard mais il ne tardera pas à traverser les barrières de protection… Tous les élèves de sixième et de septième année sont autorisés à venir se battre. Les autres doivent rester cloitrés dans les dortoirs.

Mon frère se lève et fait un signe de tête à notre professeur de potion. Celui-ci s'approche de moi et vient me donner un tendre baiser avant de repartir. Il doit prévenir le reste des élèves.

- Je dois y aller, dit Harry. C'est mon destin. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'accompagner.

- Comme si on allait te laisser aller affronter le plus grand sorcier noir de tous les temps sans nous ! réplique Ron.

Tout le monde approuve. Et nous décidons de nous rendre le plus vite possible dehors pour apporter notre aide. Mais alors que tout le monde sort, Harry me retient.

- Je peux te parler deux minutes avant d'y aller ?

J'acquiesce et je m'approche de lui. Mon frère me prend tendrement dans ses bras avant de me regarder.

_- Petrificus totalus _!

Quoi ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Merde ! Je ne peux plus bouger… Enfin, c'est normal… c'est le but du sort, mais pourquoi ? Il doit voir la question dans mes yeux car il me répond avec un sourire triste.

- Je suis désolé Meg… Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. Tu es ma sœur, ma seule famille,… Je ne veux pas te perdre… J'en ai discuté avec Drago en sachant que ce jour arriverait. J'ai réussi à lui soutirer la promesse de faire attention à lui, de ne jamais rester à découvert, de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré et de ne surtout pas venir à mon secours. Mais je sais que toi tu ne pourrais pas la tenir. Alors je préfère t'enfermer ici… Je te laisse la Carte, comme ça tu pourras suivre de loin ce qu'il se passe… Je sais que tu sauras la voir puisque tu ne vas pas tarder à venir à bout de mon sortilège.

Il vient poser un baiser sur mon front et part vers la porte.

- Je t'aime petite sœur.

Triple idiot ! Crétin ! Abruti ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Comme si j'allais le laisser faire ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Je suis tout simplement FU-RI-EU-SE. Je souris légèrement en pensant que les colères de maman étaient redoutées. Je crois que je ne suis pas la digne fille de ma mère pour rien !

Il faut absolument que je sorte de là ! Il est hors de question que je laisse se battre toutes les personnes que j'aime pendant que moi je suis à l'abri. Et comment vais-je faire pour aider Harry si je ne peux pas être sur place ? J'aurais peut-être dû lui parler de mon idée avant tout compte fait…

Bon, Meaghan, concentre-toi ! Le sort _petrificus totalus_ est heureusement un sort basique, et ça fait longtemps que je suis à même de m'en défaire. Certes, ça ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts, mais avec un peu de patience, c'est largement possible.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je réussis à en être quitte. Tant mieux ! J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à la carte des maraudeurs. Ils sont déjà tous dehors et je vois un grand nombre de noms inconnus approcher depuis la grille d'entrée. Les combats ne vont pas tarder à commencer…

Bon, maintenant que je suis libre de mes mouvements, il faut que je sorte… C'est impossible par la fenêtre à cause du sort anti-escapades-nocturnes. Dommage, ça aurait été bien pratique… Il ne me reste donc que la porte. Je tente un ou deux contre-sort, mais Harry semble avoir trouvé quelque chose d'assez efficace pour m'empêcher de sortir… Réfléchissons… Il ne peut avoir trouvé ça qu'à la bibliothèque. Et si c'est bien là qu'il l'a trouvé, je dois forcément l'avoir lu aussi puisqu'en troisième je cherchais un moyen de fermer la porte du dortoir de la manière la plus hermétique possible pour que nos réunions restent secrète (pas besoin que des gros lourdauds viennent nous interrompre ou viennent surprendre nos secrets). A la fin de mes recherches, j'en avais retenu un pour sa simplicité et son efficacité, mais j'avais quand même consigné quelques autres dans un cahier au cas où… peut-être que… Mais oui ! Je dois toujours avoir ce carnet quelque part dans ma valise !

J'ouvre alors la fenêtre et lance un sort d'attraction et je ne tarde pas à voir voler le petit livre dans les airs. Je le rattrape au vol et fais une recherche rapide. Je sors à nouveau ma baguette, et à la cinquième tentative, la porte s'ouvre enfin.

- Je suis géniale ! dis-je en levant le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

Maintenant, direction le parc ! Soudain, j'ai un éclair de génie : et si je prenais la cape d'invisibilité avec ? Ca ne coûte rien de la prendre et en plus je serai plus efficace puisque personne ne me verra. Je jette un nouveau sort d'attraction. J'attends un peu plus longtemps avant de la voir arriver, mais c'est tout à fait normal puisqu'elle vient du dortoir des Gryffondors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, invisible aux yeux de tous, je sors enfin du château pour découvrir la bataille qui fait rage. Je sauve Hermione d'un _doloris_ grâce à un bouclier, j'aperçois Drago qui fait face à un mangemort masqué, Luna ligote un peu plus loin une personne dont le visage m'est inconnu. Mais les autres sont hors de vue. J'aide encore une ou deux personnes mais je commence à m'inquiéter… Où sont Harry et Severus ?

Soudain, je sens le désespoir m'envahir… Une douleur lancinante me parcoure le corps… J'en ai les larmes aux yeux et mon cœur se serre… mais ce n'est pas _mon_ désespoir, ce n'est pas _ma_ douleur. Harry… Il faut absolument que je le retrouve, il a besoin de moi ! Mais comment faire pour le retrouver ? Il y a tellement de monde ici… tellement de combats… Soudain, j'ai un éclair de génie… Ou plutôt je me rappelle que j'ai mis la carte dans ma poche après l'avoir regardée la dernière fois. Un coup d'œil me suffit pour repérer le point _Harry James Potter_ qui est juste à côté de celui _Tom Elvis Jedusor_.

Je cours à travers le parc, évitant au mieux les sorts qui fusent de partout, et je fonce vers le lac. Quand j'arrive enfin, la vision qui m'apparait me brise le cœur. Harry est là, étendu par terre, juste devant l'espèce de monstre difforme qui ne peut être que Voldemort. Celui-ci ricane, ce qui le rend encore plus laid (pourtant, c'était difficile d'imaginer que ça puisse être possible). Je me précipite alors sur mon frère et enlève la cape d'un mouvement rapide.

- Harry ! Harry ! Je t'en prie, Harry réponds-moi !

Je le secoue et il finit par rouvrir les yeux en grimaçant de douleur.

- Meg…

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

- Comme c'est mignon, susurre une voix derrière moi. Ta petite amie qui vient te regarder mourir.

Je me retourne. Evidemment, c'est l'autre face de serpent avec son sourire machiavélique. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir lui faire ravaler cet air supérieur !

- J'aimerais bien savoir le nom de celle qui est suffisamment idiote que pour s'enticher de quelqu'un de si faible.

- Je m'appelle Meaghan Potter, abruti !

Il me lance un regard noir qui me fait frissonner des pieds à la tête. Bon, j'avoue, il est effrayant…

_- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se marier si jeune… Mais après tout ça n'a aucune importance puisqu'elle va mourir pour son insolence !_ siffle-t-il à Harry.

_- Je suis sa sœur jumelle, sombre crétin !_

J'ai alors la joie de voir les yeux du crétin en question s'écarquiller de surprise. Je remarque alors que mon frère me regarde de la même manière.

- Quoi ? dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Tu parles Fourchelang ?

- Oui, mais on s'en fout !

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de discuter, l'autre mégalomane reprend ses esprits et il nous menace maintenant tous les deux de sa baguette.

- J'aurais du me méfier et me renseigner un peu mieux. Je ne savais pas que les Potter avaient des jumeaux. Mais ça ne changera rien. Vous allez tous les deux mourir !

Il nous offre alors son rire démoniaque qui fait plus penser à une vieille scie rouillée et lance un _Avada Kedavra _dans notre direction.

Harry s'apprête à sauter pour l'éviter mais je le prends rapidement par la main et murmure à mon tour un sortilège. Un grand bouclier bleu apparait autour de nous et repousse le sortilège facilement. Mon frère se tourne vers moi et me regarde l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et c'était quoi ça ? » auquel je réponds par un simple sourire.

Voldemort s'acharne sur notre bouclier, lançant sort sur sort, mais notre protection ne faiblit pas.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'écrie-t-il soudain.

- Rien n'est impossible.

Ma voix est calme et je souris. Je sais d'ors et déjà de quel côté va être la victoire.

- Un _Protego_ ne peut pas être aussi puissant ! Je devrais pouvoir vous écraser comme des mouches !

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, simplement parce que tu as la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en désignant Harry comme ton égal.

- Ce mioche n'est pas mon égal ! ricane-t-il. Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville.

- En parlant de tes chevilles, elles enflent ! Tu es au courant de la prophétie comme nous. _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

- Tu le dis toi-même, gamine. L'un de nous deux doit mourir, mais rien dans ta prophétie ne dit que ce sera moi !

- Tu te trompes ! Deux personnes pouvaient être l'Elu, mais tu as choisi Harry et par là, tu as toi-même choisi ta perte.

Il ricane et continue à lancer des sorts, pourtant je remarque qu'il a l'air moins sûr de lui… Il doit avoir senti la puissance que nous dégageons Harry et moi. Moi-même je la sens dans tout mon corps, je la sens passer entre mon jumeau et moi, nous envahir et grandir de plus en plus.

Harry ne voit pas trop où je veux en venir… Je me contente de lui adresser un sourire. Il ne tardera pas à comprendre.

- Je ne me ferai pas battre par un morveux dans son genre ! clame Voldemort.

- Laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne. Nous sommes jumeaux, liés à tout jamais, presqu'une seule entité dans deux corps. Tu as choisi comme ton égal une moitié de ce tout. A nous deux, nous sommes deux fois plus forts que toi.

Je lève rapidement ma baguette et lance un sort qui érige un mur autour de nous trois. Il sera ainsi incapable de s'échapper. Puis je tourne vers Harry.

- C'est à toi de le faire, lui dis-je doucement.

Voldemort essaie de s'échapper et évite les trois premiers sorts, mais il se fait toucher par le quatrième, un _Petrificus totalus_. Quelle ironie… Il ne lui faudrait probablement que deux ou trois minutes pour s'en défaire, mais il n'en aura jamais l'occasion.

- Il est temps que toute cette horreur se termine… murmure Harry. _Avada Kedavra_.

Les yeux apeurés du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éteignent. C'est fini…

Autour de nous, certains combats continuent. Peu sont ceux qui ont remarqué que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps a été vaincu par un adolescent. N'est-ce pas un peu ironique ? Lui qui a tant fait parler de lui depuis si longtemps est mort d'une manière si banale, si silencieuse, comme n'importe qui.

Je regarde le cadavre sur le sol, comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne bouge vraiment plus, qu'il est bien mort. Je sais qu'il nous faudra, à Harry et moi, pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir nous enlever cette image atroce de la tête. Nous avons commis un meurtre, même s'il prétendra haut et fort que je n'y suis pour rien vu que c'était lui qui tenait la baguette, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut oublier… Pourtant, malgré tout, j'en ressens du soulagement.

Tandis que je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon frère, je vois quelques flocons de neige tomber doucement du ciel…

_- Et la neige effacera l'impureté…_ dis-je dans un murmure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? me demande Harry.

- Rien, ne te tracasse pas…

- Menteuse.

- Pff…

- Et je ne sais pas non plus comment tu as su tout ça.

_- L'Egal n'est que moitié. Le tout sera bientôt rassemblé et là les Ténèbres seront surpassées. Et la neige effacera l'impureté…_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je prends quelques secondes avant de répondre, me remémorant les évènements avec un sourire.

- C'est une prophétie que Trelawney m'a faite pendant mon examen en cinquième année. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que j'ai continué à suivre ses cours alors que je trouve ça ennuyant au possible. Bref… Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque et je n'en ai parlé à personne, mais j'ai toujours gardé ses paroles en mémoire. J'ai tout compris il y a trois jours. Mais j'attendais de voir Dumbledore pour t'en parler… J'avais rendez-vous avec lui demain, je t'aurais tout dit juste après.

Il reste à son tour silencieux pendant un instant, assimilant mes paroles.

- Je comprends le début, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de neige ?

- Tu vois cette neige qui tombe ? C'est un symbole de pureté et lui, il est ce qui est impur par excellence.

Harry me prend dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux.

- Tu as un courage de Gryffondor, me dit Harry en me serrant contre lui.

- C'est parce que tu es là. Et c'est toi qui l'as achevé.

- Je n'y serais jamais arrivé si tu n'étais pas intervenue.

- Bon, ben alors nous y sommes arrivés parce que nous sommes les meilleurs !

- Oui, parce que c'est nous…

_A suivre..._

**OoOoOoOoO**

(1) _Aischrov mnemeiov _: souvenir honteux, en grec ancien

Et le dernier chapitre (l'épilogue) arrivera incessament sous peu !


	6. Epilogue

Et voilà enfin l'épilogue ! Vous remarquerez tous qu'il s'agit d'une happy end (c'était un peu évident après le dernier chapitre, j'avoue ^^), mais je suis trop fleur bleue pour fiare autrement ! ^^

J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous aura autant plu que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire et aussi (surtout) à la bêta préférée, Camille 13, sans qui la fic vous aurait probablement moins plue !

Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Meaghan**_

**_- _**Marraine ! crie une petite voix.

Je me retourne et tends les bras pour réceptionner l'adorable petit bout'chou qui se met à me faire des bisous partout.

- Bonjour mon Teddy chéri !

Je frotte affectueusement les cheveux bleus de mon filleul. Il lève ses grands yeux dorés vers moi et s'accroche un peu plus à mon cou en riant. Dire qu'il a déjà trois ans aujourd'hui. Puis il saute de son perchoir et me prend par la main.

- Viens, maman est dans la cuisine. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle a fait mon gâteau préféré ! Tu sais, celui avec plein du chocolat et des petits animaux de toutes les couleurs qui bougent.

Je ris en le suivant, abandonnant Severus dans le hall. Quoique je n'ai pas beaucoup à m'inquiéter, il est déjà en grande discussion avec Remus… Je retrouve Dora dans la cuisine qui place les fameux animaux sur l'énorme gâteau. Quand elle me voit, un sourire illumine son visage et elle vient me prendre dans ses bras. Puis j'entends comme un gazouillement sur ma droite.

- Mais non, je ne t'ai pas oubliée !

Je m'approche de la petite Cléo qui est assise dans sa chaise haute et me tend ses petites mains potelées. Elle a les cheveux entièrement roses et les yeux assortis. Du haut de ses un an et demi, elle est tout simplement adorable. Je sais que Remus est heureux. Il avait vraiment peur que Ted soit loup-garou comme lui… Après, il ne voulait plus prendre le risque. Malheureusement pour ses nerfs, Dora est de nouveau tombée enceinte. Certaines fois, je me demande si elle ne l'a pas un peu fait exprès… Quand la petite Cléo est née et qu'il a vu ses cheveux roses, il parait que Remus est tombé dans les pommes. Le côté métamorphage de sa femme semble avoir surpassé son côté loup-garou. Et maintenant, il a enfin la famille dont il avait tant rêvé.

Je prends la petite fille délicatement dans mes bras et l'emmène vers sa maman et le gâteau qui la fascine autant que son frère. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs déjà disparu, probablement pour sauter au cou d'Harry qui vient d'arriver.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? me demande Dora qui a les cheveux aussi roses que ceux de sa fille.

- Oh, un peu fatiguée, avec toutes ces démarches que je fais au ministère. Mais je suis contente, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à arriver à quelque chose !

- A moi ! A moi ! gazouille Cléo en regardant le gâteau.

Dora rit et lui donne une petite figurine en chocolat que sa fille regarde avec fascination avant de manger consciencieusement.

- Toi et Hermione faites un boulot du tonnerre. D'abord les droits des elfes de maison et maintenant vous vous attaquez aux droits des loups-garous. Je suis impressionnée. Vous êtes si jeunes…

- Boh… Les elfes de maison, ce n'était pas grand-chose et Hermione avait déjà fait toute une partie du travail. Et puis pour une fois que ma renommée sert à quelque chose !

Nous discutons encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Teddy revienne au sautant partout, chantant qu'il voulait du gâteau et qu'il voulait ses cadeaux. La petite Cléo toujours dans mes bras, je suis mon filleul dans le salon où tout le monde est déjà installé. Je parcours du regard ceux qui sont ma famille… Hermione et Blaise avec leur petit Matt qui a le même âge que Cléo (d'ailleurs celle-ci agite ses mains vers le petit garçon, et je la dépose par terre près de lui, au milieu des jeux pour bébé). Luna et Ron n'ont pas changé d'un iota depuis notre dernière année. Severus est toujours en grande conversation avec Remus avec qui il s'entend étonnamment bien. Harry et Drago sont toujours aussi amoureux et il est très rare de ne pas les voir ensemble. Ils discutent avec Pansy et Dean qui ont fini par se mettre ensemble à la fin de notre septième année pour ne plus se lâcher. Il y a Arthur et Molly Weasley dont j'ai fait la connaissance à la fin de la bataille finale. Je les ai tout de suite appréciés et je comprends facilement l'affection qu'Harry a pour eux. Tous les enfants Weasley sont présents aussi avec leurs compagnons et compagnes respectifs. Je vois aussi Albus et Minerva. Nous avons découvert récemment qu'ils étaient mariés depuis près d'une quarantaine d'années et qu'ils avaient des enfants. Je ne vous dis pas le choc ! Même mes parents adoptifs sont là ! Bizarrement, il se trouve que mes deux mères (c'est difficile de dire les choses autrement) étaient amies à l'époque de Poudlard, puis elles se sont perdues de vue. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon frère me fais signe et je vais m'asseoir entre mon amoureux et lui. Enfin… si s'asseoir peut correspondre à « lui sauter dessus comme une enfant »… Mais tout le monde a l'habitude. Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à arrêter ces attitudes de gamine… un jour, peut-être…

- Alors tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il.

- Comme un charme, et toi ?

- Super bien !

Il nous a fallu à tous les deux du temps pour mettre les images de la dernière bataille dans un tiroir bien enfoui de notre mémoire, mais maintenant Harry a enfin retrouvé ce sourire si innocent et si joyeux que j'aime tant. J'ai aussi retrouvé ma joie de vivre, et ce grâce à lui, grâce à Severus et tous ceux qui sont ma famille.

- Au fait, c'est quoi cet after-shave super fort que ton mari a mis ? me demande-t-il assez bas. C'est assez dérangeant comme odeur…

- Je sais pas… Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Je lui ai posé la question tantôt, mais il m'a dit qu'il a mis le même que d'habitude…

- C'est bizarre…

- C'est peut-être une farce de Fred et George, dis-je. Ils sont venus chez nous hier pour parler de je ne sais quoi avec Severus…

C'est alors que je remarque que plusieurs personnes se sont arrêtées de parler et nous regardent avec un grand sourire malgré le ton discret de la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Harry.

- Severus, Drago, vous saviez que vous aviez épousé les personnes les plus naïves de la terre ? demande Blaise.

Je lui lance un regard intrigué mais il se contente de me répondre par un sourire. Et personne ne semble vouloir me répondre plus que lui. Je me tourne alors vers celui qui est devenu mon mari à la fin de ma dernière année à Poudlard. Il semble assez surpris… Je regarde alors vers Drago… qui a l'air lui aussi d'un poisson rouge.

- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? demande à nouveau Harry.

- Ben en fait, on n'est pas sûrs, intervient Luna. Mais venez tous les deux avec moi et on sera fixé !

Harry et moi nous regardons. Pourquoi aurait-on besoin des qualités de médicomage de Luna ? Finalement, nous la suivons hors de la pièce, main dans la main, sous les sourires énigmatiques des personnes présentes. La jeune blonde nous emmène dans la cuisine et nous fait asseoir sur une chaise. Elle me lance alors un sort doré et le bout de sa baguette reste illuminé. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière vire au rose. Elle hoche la tête et lance le même sort à Harry. Même résultat. Elle nous regarde alors avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Est-ce que je vais vraiment aimer ce qu'elle va me dire ? La dernière fois qu'elle a eu ce sourire, c'était pour me dire qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle avait vu un nargol dans son jardin…

- Félicitation ! Vous attendez tous les deux un enfant !

Echec. Mort cérébrale. Cerveau en plantage total.

Après quelques secondes, mon esprit semble reprendre du poil de la bête et l'information percute enfin. Moi ? Enceinte ? Mais c'est imp… En fait, si… C'est tout à fait possible. J'ai du retard dans mes règles, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention… Mais pourquoi suis-je si perturbée alors ? Et mon regard se tourne vers mon frère…

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Harry**_

Ce n'est pas possible… C'est tout simplement IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! Je suis un garçon ! Comment un garçon peut attendre un enfant ? Je regarde Luna attentivement, mais elle ne ment jamais… Je suis perdu…

Soudain une main douce se pose sur la mienne et je tourne la tête. Meaghan… C'est étrange comme ça ressemble au jour où j'ai découvert qu'elle était ma jumelle. Le même sourire et le même regard rassurant. Elle a le don de me ramener à la réalité quand tout semble m'échapper. Ce simple contact semble signifier qu'elle sera toujours là et me rappeler que Drago aussi sera toujours présent, même si dans l'immédiat il est dans l'autre pièce.

Je respire calmement. Ca ne sert à rien de perdre ainsi mes moyens ! Finalement je pose ma question à Luna.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle me regarde d'un air interloqué.

- Tu ne savais pas ? Quand deux sorciers homosexuels assez puissants ont des rapports, leur magie permet de concevoir un enfant. Pour peu évidemment qu'ils le veuillent.

- Mais je ne le savais même pas ! Comment aurais-je pu le vouloir ?

- Ton inconscient avait envie d'un enfant, et cela suffit, me répond Meaghan sur ce ton rassurant qui m'apaise si facilement.

Je reste silencieux un moment, essayant d'assimiler l'idée...

- Mais… Et Drago ? Que va-t-il dire ?

Meg rit doucement.

- Il sera super heureux ! Si cet enfant existe, c'est parce que vous en aviez tous les deux envie ! Et puis si jamais ça n'est pas le cas, meilleur ami ou pas, j'irai lui faire une tête au carré !

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle en est tout à fait capable…

- Vous voulez savoir si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? demande soudain Luna.

Ma petite sœur sourit.

- Non, je préfère avoir la surprise ! Et comme ça je pourrai chercher plus de jolis prénoms ! répond-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu avant d'annoncer une autre bombe à Harry.

J'ai vraiment l'air si perturbé que ça ? Bon, d'accord, c'est tout à fait possible…

Puis elle me prend gentiment la main et m'entraine à sa suite dans le salon. Tout le monde s'arrête de parler quand nous franchissons la porte, suivis de près par Luna. Je remarque que Severus fixe sa femme avec un air inquiet, mais je n'ose par regarder Drago. Sera-t-il vraiment heureux comme le prétend Meg ? Celle-ci me lance d'ailleurs un regard lumineux avant de prendre la parole.

- Nous attendons tous les deux un bébé !

Et voilà, la bombe est lâchée. Ron tombe dans les pommes… Rien d'étonnant en soi, il a gardé cette fâcheuse habitude, mais on ne l'en aime pas moins. Severus se précipite vers ma sœur et la serre dans ses bras. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Je ne comprends rien mais ils affichent tous les deux un sourire qui pourrait faire deux fois le tour de leur visage. Et moi j'attends… J'attends la réaction de l'homme que j'aime… Les félicitations fusent de toutes parts mais il n'y a pas signe de lui… J'entends même quelqu'un expliquer ce qu'il se passe à Teddy, probablement Hermione puisque Dora me serre dans ses bras.

Soudain, je suis soulevé dans les airs et un rire me parvient. Quand je suis reposé au sol, je rencontre les yeux gris orage de mon mari.

- Je suis tellement heureux ! s'écrie-t-il.

Puis il m'embrasse passionnément.

- Tu te rends compte ! On va avoir un bébé !

Il pose une main sur mon ventre et me serre contre lui. Je me sens tout simplement heureux.

- J'ai vu ton petit air malheureux, me murmure-t-il pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à réagir, j'étais un peu sous le choc. Par contre, je crois que je vais avoir un sourire niais sur le visage pendant quelques temps.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Narrateur extérieur**_

Neuf mois plus tard, Meaghan donnait naissance à une petite fille rousse aux yeux verts, nommée Lyhn, qui rendait déjà gaga son pauvre père. Trois jours plus tard, Harry venait rejoindre sa sœur à l'hôpital et la famille s'agrandissait avec la petite Nell, le petit ange de ses papas avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts. Les deux petites furent vite inséparables. Elles étaient tellement adorables que tout le monde leur aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences car elles avaient beau avoir l'air d'anges et être calmes la plupart du temps, elles n'en étaient pas moins des futures Serpentards.

Trois ans plus tard, naissaient Kéo et Maël Rogue et Safia Potter-Malefoy. La nouvelle génération, une fois en âge de tenir sur ses deux pieds, dépassa bien vite la précédente au niveau de l'espièglerie. Heureusement, Teddy, en digne fils de Remus, était relativement calme et posé, et il avait une certaine influence sur les plus jeunes.

Virent ensuite les deux dernières, deux ans plus tard, Iris Potter-Malefoy et Anna Rogue, l'une fonceuse et l'autre timide, mais toutes les deux avec un grand cœur et un courage à toute épreuve.

Pour une raison inconnue, les Potter tombaient enceint/enceinte toujours plus ou moins en même temps… Ce mystère reste encore à éclaircir, mais pour eux, ce n'est qu'un fait étrange de plus à rajouter à la longue liste qu'est leur vie.

Je pourrais aussi vous parler des familles de Ron et Luna, d'Hermione et Blaise, de Pansy et Dean ou d'autres encore… Mais la liste serait longue. Alors je vais faire court en vous disant ceci : ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

**_FIN_**


End file.
